Bonds Broken
by tasha8694
Summary: Sam falls in love with Ruby, causes Dean’s death, and takes over as the evil leader he was always meant to be. However, unknown to him Bela and Dean were in love. What happens when Bela finds out the news of Dean's death? AU. Bela/Dean & Sam/Ruby.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Sam falls in love with Ruby, causes Dean's death, and takes over as the evil leader he was always meant to be. However, unknown to him Bela and Dean were in love. What happens when Bela finds out the news of Dean's death? AU. Bela/Dean & Sam/Ruby.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of** **the story. All characters belong to the creators of Supernatural.**

**Warning****: ****This is an AU which occurs after the "Sam and Ruby AU Series" and "Sam and Ruby Continued AU Series" by me (tasha8694). Please go to my youtube channel (link in profile; my username for youtube is tasha8694)****to see the 5 part video series that started it all, then the 2 part series that continued it. (****Warning****: If watching the 5 part series remember this story takes place right after Dean's death, therefore during the 3****rd**** part, and then picks up after part 5. ****YOU DO NOT HAVE TO WATCH THE VIDEOS TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY. IT WILL JUST HELP YOU UNDERSTAND THE CHARACTERS I'VE CREATED BETTER.****)**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

--

**Prologue**

It was one in the morning and Bela was laying next to him.

_I don't understand why we have to keep it a secret. I love him and he loves me, why hide it. I know the answer, but I don't understand it. I know his brother would not approve of it, but wasn't he already with someone who his brother didn't approve of?_

Bela was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as he rolled over in his sleep with a moan and a look of pain on his face.

_He's so tormented I wish I could save him from it. Does his brother even care what he's doing to him?_

Bela rolled over to face him and laid a hand on his face. "I'll save you Dean."

--

The phone rang in Bela's hotel room. It was late. _Dean, this better be you. I haven't heard from you in a week. _She rolled over in bed and answered the phone on the bedside table next to the hotel bed.

"Hello."

"Bela, it's Bobby."

"Bobby?"

"Listen I'm sorry I had to tell you this way, but I need your help."

"Bob-"

"Just listen. I know about you and Dean and-"

"I hate De-"

"No you don't. I know you two have been sneaking around together for the past few months. Now, stop interrupting me. I don't know if you know that Sam's abandoned us all for a demon named Ruby. As you've probably seen it's torn Dean up pretty bad. He hasn't been himself ever since Sam left and because of it he tried to take Sam back by force. His plan backfired. Bela, he's dead."

"Dean's not dead. He-"

"I need you to help get Sam back. If he's lost to the darkness there's no hope for the rest of us."

"No Bobby I-"

"We're not getting anywhere." Bobby hung up the phone.

_Dean can't be dead. He just can't be. He's the strongest person I know. _Bela picked up her cell phone and dialled Dean's phone number. _Pick up. Please pick up. _

"Hey you've reached Dean-"

Bela slammed the phone shut. _Damn it. _Bela opened her cell phone again and dialled Bobby's phone number this time.

"Hello." Bobby answered.

"Bobby I want to see him."

"Bela? See who?"

"Dean. I want to see him."

"Bela you can't. Sam has the body and he's not letting anyone near it. Not even-"

"Then how are you sure he's dead. He could just be hid-"

"Bela stop. He was working with some old accomplice she got him access to Sam. He was supposed to come back that night with Sam. Dean never showed up, so she went to go check on him. Bela the house was empty, and this was three days ago. He wouldn't have stayed away that long and I'm assuming he would have called you."

Tears started to come to her eyes, "I'll find him."

"Bela you can't. He's gone."

"He's not gone." Bela said angrily shutting her phone again and wiping away the tears.

--

**6 months later**

Dean walked down the street. He was on his way to meet his wife, at a restaurant, when suddenly someone calls his name.

"Dean!"

Dean spins around to see a man, roughly 3 inches taller than him with shaggy brown hair run to meet him.

"Dean? Is that really you?" The man says.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Dean, it's me, Sam your brother." The man says confused.

Now Dean is really confused, "I'm sorry you must have the wrong person I don't have a brother. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet my wife." Dean turns around and continues to walk towards the restaurant leaving the stranger behind him.

--

**Does it sound good? Should I continue?**


	2. Dealing

**Sacrifice16: Thanks, here's the next chapter ;)**

**THEHUNTRESS06: Thanks!**

**Immortal-Hunter: Thanks and you'll have to read below to find out :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of the story. All characters belong to the creators of Supernatural.**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

--

**Chapter 1: Dealing**

Bela watched as Dean entered the restaurant. _He looks troubled. _Bela stood up to greet him.

"Hey sweetie, what's the matter?"

Dean put on that fake smile Bela always saw through, "Nothing. I'm just a little tired. It was a long day at the garage."

Bela smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Here sit, I've already ordered you a beer."

The rest of the dinner passed smoothly, but neither enjoyed the meal they both had too much on their minds. Bela was lost in her thoughts; _I know Dean isn't telling me the truth. I wish he would share everything with me, so is it fair not telling him everything?_

**Flashback**

Bela drove to the crossroads and summoned the crossroad demon. She needed Dean; she couldn't breathe without him. When the demon appeared it had possessed a black man.

"Abby or do you prefer Bela now? I haven't seen you in what, 9, almost 10, years now?"

"I've come to make a deal."

The demon smiled, "I don't think so. You've already made one. You can't make two with only one soul."

"Please?"

"Begging already? Dean must have meant more to you than I guessed." He said now circling her.

"How did you know?"

He stopped in front of her, "That's not important, but I still can't give you another deal."

"What if I offer you this?" She said offering up the colt.

"That's not the original colt? Where'd you get that?"

"Let's just say a bleach blonde slut helped out, you going to give me a deal now?"

"What do you want?"

"Dean. I want Dean, but you have to let me out of my other deal and give me another 10 years. Or I can just shoot you now."

"Fine, I'll bring Dean back, let you out of your other deal, and give you another 10 years."

Bela nodded as she stepped closer capturing his lips with hers. The demon pulled away, "Be careful what you wish for." Suddenly the demon vanished and she feels the colt leave her hands. "No, no you can't do this. Where is he?" She says panicking. Then suddenly Dean materializes a few feet in front of her, just as perfect as always.

"Dean?" Bela says in disbelief.

"Who are you?"

"Dean, what do you remember?"

Dean stops and looks confused. "Nothing, I don't even know who I am. Dean, is that my name? What happened?"

Now it was Bela's turn to freeze. _He remembers nothing. He doesn't remember me? This is my chance to save him. _"I'm not sure, we were supposed to meet here, but when I got here you were unconscious."

"We were supposed to meet? You know me?"

"Yes, I'm Abby, your girlfriend. We were supposed to meet here because it was our 3 month anniversary. Come, I'll drive us back to our hotel. I'll explain everything when we get there and answer any questions you have." Bela said taking his hand and leading him back to her car.

"Thank you," was all he said.

**End Flashback**

When they got back to the hotel room Bela answered every question that came her way. Dean asked what his full name was. She said it was Dean Andrew Mason. He asked how old he was. She told him he was 28. He asked about his family. She said he was an only child and both his parents were already dead. He asked what he used to do, what was his job. He was a mechanic, but he'd just gotten fired. He asked how they'd met. She said they'd met at his work and he just wouldn't let her get her car back till he had gotten a date with her. Naturally she agreed and they'd been inseparable ever since. He asked why if they lived together and if they did, why they weren't they there now? She told him they did live together but that they were in the process of moving and so they were living in hotels for now. He asked and asked till Bela knew she had his head spinning with information about his false history.

It was 3 months later when he asked her to marry him. He said he knew they had only been together for 6 months, and he only remembered the last three of them, but he felt she was his family now. Bela was overwhelmed and said yes right away. They eloped that night, she still remembered it well.

**Flashback**

Bela stood hand in hand with Dean in a little chapel. "Abby Marie Hale do you take Dean Andrew Mason to be you're lawfully weded husband?"

"I do." She replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Dean Andrew Mason do you take Abby Marie Hale to be you're lawfully weded wife?"

"I do." Dean replied grinning just as big as Bela.

"Then I pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Dean Andrew Mason. You may kiss the bride.

**End Flashback**

Bela was pulled from her thoughts as Dean spoke, "Abby, honey, it's time to go."

"Oh, sorry," She smiled as she got up.

They walked to the car. It was a standard silver car. Dean had said it lacked 'character' and was keeping an eye out for a car with some. They soon arrived home. They lived in a cozy little two bedroom house. Dean held open the door for her as she walked into the house. "Welcome home." He said and she couldn't help but laugh. "Listen I'm sorry I was so distant during supper."

"It's no problem Dean, honestly."

"No it wasn't, there's no excuse and it was our 3 month wedding anniversary," He suddenly smiled, "But I know how to make it up to you."

She smiled mischievously, "Do you, now?"

Dean returned the smile and suddenly picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom.

--

Later that night Bela lay in his arms on their bed. "I love you Abby Marie Mason." He said kissing her hair; she still wasn't used to the name.

"I love you too, Dean." She said turning around to face him. She looked into his eyes and softly kissed his lips. "Now that you've made it up to me, are you going to tell me why you were distracted?"

"It's nothing."

Bela looked in his eyes and started to stroke his arm, "Dean, please?" She begged.

"Why are you so hard to resist?"

"Because you love me," Dean kissed her again, but she quickly pulled away. "Don't try to distract me."

Dean smiled, "Fine. When I was heading to the restaurant I ran into this guy who thought he knew me. He claimed he was my brother, but that's impossible."

Bela froze. _Oh no. Not now, not after all this time._

"The weird thing is that I swear I've seen him somewhere before."

"I'm sure it was nothing sweetie, just ignore it."

"You're probably right, night babe."

"Night," Bela turned off the light and tried to put the worries in her mind to rest for the night.

--

Sam watched as the light in Dean and Bela's room went out. Sam had followed Dean to the restaurant. He knew it was Dean and he needed to know why Dean hadn't remembered him and how he was alive. _Bitch, you've stolen my brother, but don't think you can keep him._ Sam took Dean's necklace out from his pocket. It was the only thing of his brother he had left. _I'll get you back Dean, if it's the last thing I do. _Sam looked up again at their window, put Dean's necklace around his neck and walked away into the shadows.

--

**Sorry short chapter, I'll update more soon.**


	3. He's Here

**THEHUNTRESS06: Sammy behaving himself? Probably not, just wait till the next chapter ;)**

**bih-arantes: Thanks so much! Here's the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of the story. All characters belong to the creators of Supernatural.**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

--

**Chapter 2: He's Here**

Bela woke that morning to find Dean was already up and in the shower. Bela smiled to herself as she heard the familiar classic rock tunes float from the bathroom. _He lost his memory, but he could never lose his personality. _Getting up she headed into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. When she entered the room she found a long stem red rose and a note card propped up against it.

Ever since Dean had come back he had been incredibly romantic towards her, he was no longer afraid of watching eyes. She picked up the rose and smelled it. Smiling, she set it back down and read the card.

"Good morning my lovely wife"

Bela smelled the rose one more time then set it down. She turned to the cupboard and started to make a make a pot of coffee and breakfast.

Soon Bela had made a fresh batch of coffee and had breakfast lain out on the table. Someone suddenly wrapped their arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"God that smells good, smells not burnt." Dean said kissing her hair, "Amazing what a week of cooking classes can do."

"Dean! I wasn't that bad." She replied turning around to face him.

He laughed, "You weren't the one who had to taste everything."

"Dean!" She said hitting him, "It wasn't that bad. Now eat before it gets cold."

Dean let go of her and just smiled as he started eating.

The rest of breakfast passed happily and soon Dean had left for work. Bela turned on the tunes and started to clean up. She worked from home. She didn't have to work too hard considering the money she had made before Dean's death. She still got calls from people looking for supernatural items, but she always told them she was no longer doing that and not to call again. Mostly she maintained the house. She still remembered the day they picked it out it had been a month after Dean came back...

**Flashback**

Dean drove up to the house, "This is it." He said.

"This?" Bela was amazed. The house was a small bungalow; her old condo was bigger than this house.

Dean smiled, "I know it's a little small, but you'll love it when you see the inside." Seeing how sincere Dean was Bela couldn't help but smile too.

"I'm sure you're right Dean." B_esides as long as I'm with you it doesn't matter where we are and no one will look for us here, I'm sure of that._

**End Flashback**

Bela couldn't help but smile at the memory. _Dean was all I ever needed; he's still all I need to be happy._

--

Later that day, during the afternoon, Bela went out front to water the flowerbed. She set the sprinkler and noticed the house next to theirs was up for sale. _I wonder who's going to move in. I hope they're a younger couple about the age of me and Dean that would be nice._ Bela took a last glance at the 'for sale' sign and walked back inside the house.

--

Nearly two weeks had passed and Bela started to relax. Even though she was sure Sam had run into Dean no sign of Sam or Ruby ever showed up. The house beside them sold quickly but no one ever moved in.

It was around noon when Bela stepped outside to do her gardening. She started to put on her gloves when she noticed people were finally moving in next door. Frozen in her place she watched as two movers took boxes and furniture into the house, but the new owners were nowhere in sight. _Maybe the owners stopped for lunch somewhere and are showing up a little later._ Bela pushed the thought from her mind and continued her gardening.

About a half hour later Bela went around back to put all her gardening tools away and when she came back around the front of the house to water the flowerbed she saw a little girl with blonde hair, she looked around the age of 8, sitting and swinging on the porch swing. Bela set the sprinkler and started to walk over to the girl.

When she reached the sidewalk, leaking to the house, the little girl looked up. "Hello." She said.

"Hi there, is this your new house?" Bela said motioning to the house.

The girl looked over her shoulder at the house, "I guess."

"What's your name? My name is Abby." Bela fibbed easily; she'd said it so many times it came out automatically now.

"I'm Lilith, but I like Lily better."

"Where are your parents Lily?"

"There not here." Lily replied.

"Where are they? Is anyone here with you?"

"Georgie is here and my parents are working a job, they won't tell me what." Lily said losing interest in Bela and instead watching the movers as they carried a couch into the house.

Bela was about to speak when suddenly a girl, around twenty with shoulder length blonde hair, came outside. "Lily time to come in, we need to start unpacking your bedroom." The woman said.

"Georgie this is Abby." Lily said pointing at Bela.

"Hello Abby, do you live near here?" Georgie said looking at Bela suspiciously.

Bela smiled nervously, "I live next door with my husband, Dean."

The women's mood lightened at the mention of Dean's name, "Oh well we'll see you around." With that she grabbed Lily's hand and walked back inside.

_That was kind of weird. Why did she suddenly seem to trust me after I said Dean's name. Is it possible she knows him? No, that's silly we've lived here for a few months and no one's come looking for me or Dean, but Sam knows Dean's here….maybe it's possible she's here because of him?_

Bela looked over her shoulder one last time at the house before walking back to her house and heading inside.

--

All day Bela couldn't help but watch for her new neighbour's to come to their house, but they never did. She tried to get her mind off of it by making supper and found it only worked till Dean came home and brought all her fears back.

"Smells great, what are you cooking?" Dean yelled from the doorway as he took off his shoes and coat.

"Stew, it's a new recipe," Bela replied filling up two bowls for Dean and herself and putting them on the table. She heard Dean walk down the hallway to the bedroom to change out of his overalls. Bela busied herself by putting out buns and butter, and a bowl of veggies and dip; Dean never ate the veggies, some traits can't be lost even if you've lost all your memories.

Dean walked into the kitchen wearing Jeans and a grey t-shirt. Bela still wasn't used to seeing his amulet around his neck, but she had no idea where it was. In the mean time she had bought him a silver chain to wear because otherwise he didn't look like dean.

"Babe, this looks delicious. You must have slaved over the stove all afternoon." Dean said kissing her on the check.

Bela re-hid her fears well and avoided telling Dean what her day consisted of, "How was work?" She asked avoiding his eyes.

"You know how I keep telling you we need a car with character?" Dean said getting completely distracted, so he didn't notice Bela's odd behaviour.

"How could I forget?" She replied with a smile, still not looking him in the eyes instead grabbing two glasses from the cupboard.

Dean smiled, "Well today that very car came into the garage."

"And what car was that?" Bela said now setting one of the glasses on the table

"A 1967 Chevy Impala, black. I tell you we-" As the words came out of Dean's mouth a glass slipped out of Bela's hands and smashed on the floor. "Abby? Honey, are you alright?" Dean suddenly said as he was pulled from his memories of the car.

Bela regained her composure. _It's not what you think. It can't be Sam. It has to be a coincidence. _"I'm fine. Who dropped off the car?"

"Are you sure, sweetie?" He asked.

Bela walked over to the hallway cupboard, "Dean, answer the question, who dropped off the car?"

Dean was a little confused, but answered anyway as he watched Bela walk back with a broom and dustpan, "I have no idea, Jen at the front desk just told me it needed a tune up. You should have seen her though she was totally lost in thought, this guy must have been good looking or something 'cause I'm sure it's not the car she was thinking of riding." He finished with a smile.

Bela took a breath; _it's not him, it can't be._ She finished sweeping up the broken glass and carried it over to the garbage can. "I'm just going to make a quick call, OK Dean." Dean still looked worried, but he didn't say anything. _I'll just call Jen and get it from her. _Bela grabbed the phone, dialled Jen's home number and walked into her and Dean's bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jen, sorry to bug you at home, but Dean came home today and said a '67 Chevy Impala came into the garage today. Is that true?" Bela questioned, trying not to sound desperate.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Jen said sounding puzzled.

Bela struggled to keep her voice even, "What was the name of the guy that dropped it off and what did he look like? Did you talk to him? Was he with anyone?"

Jen sounded more confused, "Why?"

"I'm…um…betting with Dean and I need to know." She fibbed.

"Oh, alright, ok so…um…yeah, the guy was by himself when he came in. He was gorgeous, so naturally I started to flirt with him. However he didn't seem interested at all. He just told me that he was dropping off a 1967 Chevy Impala and he wanted a tune up on it, oh and that he was new in town."

"He's new in town? Ok, so what did this guy look like, you just said he was gorgeous?"

"What kind of bet did you have with Dean?" Jen questioned.

"It's nothing, Jen, please, what did he look like?"

Bela heard Jen huff on the other side of the phone, "Geez pushy much? Fine he was tall, and I mean taller than Dean. He had kind of light brown shaggy hair and possibly blue, green, or maybe hazel eyes. I'm not sure he wouldn't exactly look at me. He seemed to be in a real rush, as if he didn't want someone to see him."

_It can't be him, it has to be a coincidence, _"Jen, what did he say his name was?"

Jen paused, "Um, I don't know. I just got his last name, Kaplan."

Bela could feel her heart rate quicken, _he's used that name before_, "Thanks Jen."

"Hope you win that bet." Jen said before hanging up.

"He's here. He knows." she whispers quietly before she drops the phone and sinks to the floor. She could feel the color drain from her face as she hit the ground hard. _He's here. I won't let him take Dean away, not again._ "Dean!" Bela yelled.

She could hear Dean's quickened feet come down the hall and the concern in his voice. "What's wrong?" He said coming into the bedroom, "Oh my god, Abby, what happened?"

"I'm a little light headed, could you help me to the bed?"

"What did you drink today? Did you spend too much time outside?" Dean questioned as he picked her up.

"I think I'm just worn out. What do you say we take a vacation?" _And get as far away from your brother as we can._

He looked shocked as he set her on the bed, "Now?"

"You have two weeks holiday right? Could you get the next two weeks off?"

"Where do you want to go?" Dean sat down beside her and starting stroking her face.

"Anywhere, so long as it's just the two of us." She said staring into his eyes.

Dean kissed her forehead, "I'll call Jen and get her to make the arrangements. We'll pack tonight and we can take off in the morning." Dean got up, picked up the phone and started dialling.

_That's why I'll always love you Dean, always._

--

**Sam's in town. How will Bela save Dean from his brother this time?**

**Sorry I took so long to get this next chapter out, but I'm getting excited now that Sam's back. Never know what's going to happen ;)**


	4. Run All You Want, He'll Catch You

**1000GreenSun: Guess who's here :D**

**THEHUNTRESS06: I'm so excited that you're excited! And because of it I got started on the next chapter and finished it alreay!**

**Nadin4400: Thanks!**

**bih-arantes: Thanks! LOL, yup Sam's back ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of the story. All characters belong to the creators of Supernatural.**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

--

**Chapter 3: Run All You Want, But He****'****ll Catch You**

Bela woke up that morning and it was still pretty dark out. She rolled over to look at the clock, it was 5 am. _I never wake up this early unless something is bothering me. _Bela sat up in bed and looked out the bedroom window that overlooked the park out front of their house. _I can__'__t shake the feeling Sam__'__s out there watching us, watching me. I feel like he__'__s watching me now_.

A shiver went down her spine.

_I__'__m not going to go back to sleep now, so I might as well get up. _Crawling out of bed she grabbed a pair of comfy jeans and an AC/DC shirt Dean had bought her and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

It wasn't long before Dean had woken up and switched places with her in the shower. She had just finished packing up her things when Dean walked in the room, towel round his waist. Bela instantly thought, _maybe there was another reason why I love him._

"Babe, you sure you want to just drive somewhere and not even plan anything?" He questioned heading to the closet to grab some clean clothes.

"Huh?" she said trying to concentrate, "Oh, yeah I'm sure. I just want to just get some fresh air." _That way Sam can__'__t track us easily._

"Fine, would you finish packing up my stuff then." He said leaving the room and going back to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

_The faster we get out of here, the faster I_ _can really breathe some fresh air, _Bela thought as she headed to the closet to finish packing Dean's clothes.

--

They jumped in the car that morning and drove for hours, enjoying the freedom. All their worries left behind.

--

It was almost the end of the two weeks, they had to head back tomorrow, and nothing strange had happened the whole time.

Bela was singing along to one of the classic rock songs on the radio that she knew thanks to Dean, while standing in the shower, when she heard a squeaking noise. It was as if someone were running their finger against the steamy bathroom mirror. "Dean?" Bela peaked around the shower curtain to see if he was there but only found an empty room. Bela was about to ignore it and finish her shower when she saw the message on the mirror.

'Run all you want, you can't escape the truth'

Bela pulled the shower curtain back and quickly rinsed out her hair. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself and took another in her hands, looking at the floor the whole time. Taking a deep breath she looked up at the mirror again, the message was still there.

"Abby, I was thinking we could go out for breakfast this morning." Dean's voice echoed from the other room. Bela could hear his foot steps getting closer.

Quickly Bela started wiping the towel in her hands over the mirror to erase the message. She'd just gotten the last of it when Dean opened the door.

"What do you think? Do you want to go out to eat?" he asked.

Bela hung up the towel on the rack avoiding his eyes, "Sure, sounds good. I know we've been gone for almost two weeks now, but I'm kind of getting home sick. Do you think we could go home early? Would you hate that?"

"I was wondering when you'd want to go home. You're not really the vacation type, we'll pack up and leave today…"

Bela looked up and tried to smile back, "Thanks."

"But I get to pick the restaurant." Dean said, smiling in return.

--

They packed up their stuff and checked out before breakfast. They arrived home the same day around supper time. Bela and Dean unpacked their stuff from the trunk of their car and carried it into the house.

"Home, sweet home," Dean said as he sighed and put the bags he was carrying down. "I'm just going to grab the last bag and I'll be right back." He finished with a quick kiss on Bela's check.

"'Kay," She answered smiling taking the bags she was carrying to the bedroom, in order to unpack.

--

Bela finished unpacking the bags and went back for the others near the door, _where is Dean. It shouldn__'__t have taken him more than two minutes to bring the last of the luggage inside. _Bela started getting nervous and stepped outside to check up on him. She opened the door and found their car sitting where she'd last seen it, but no Dean.

"Dean!" She yelled hoping he'd hear her, "Dean, please if you can hear me answer me!" _He__'__s safe, just keep telling yourself he__'__s safe._ Bela started panicking. _Think Bela, Think. His phone, call his phone!_ Bela took a deep breath and called his cell.

Dean quickly answered his phone, "Hello?"

"Dean! Where the hell are you?" Bela said panicking all over again.

"I went for a quick ride. We're pulling in right now."

Bela didn't think it was possible but she started panicking more, "We? Who's we?"

"Just hold on, I'll explain everything when we get there." Dean retorted suddenly hanging up.

Bela dropped the phone as she saw a 1967 Chevy Impala pull around the corner. She closed her eyes, _remember to breathe Bela; remember to breathe. _Suddenly the all too familiar creak of the doors on the Impala is heard. Bela opens her eyes to see Dean and Sam step out from the car.

"You bastard, you just couldn't leave him alone!" Bela screams running at Sam.

Dean gets in her path and grabs her shoulders to stop her, "Abby, chill! He didn't do anything. This is our new neighbour, Sam Kaplan. This is the dude who brought in the Impala to the shop."

Bela wasn't paying any attention to Dean; she was staring at the evil smirk spreading across Sam's face. "Dean he's not who he says he is. He's…" She couldn't finish as she suddenly felt extremely light headed.

--

The next thing she knew she was waking up in her bed. It took her a minute to remember what had just happened before she passed out.

"Dean!" She screams scared Sam's with him again.

Dean comes running into the room, "Abby, sweetie, you're awake. Thank God, I was so scared." He says running to her and hugging her. He releases her then brushes the hair from her face as he stares into her eyes. "What was that all about? You've never fainted before, well from what I can remember."

"I'm not sure." Bela says scared of what happened as she starts to replay the memory in her mind. _That was no normal light headedness. There__'__s no way I would have normally just collapsed like that._ "How long was I out?" She questioned.

"A while, all night to be exact, it is morning now. If you hadn't woken up just now I would have called in sick for work." He answered.

_Morning! Morning? That was definitely not normal fainting spell. _"Did you have breakfast? I can cook you something?" Bela said trying to distract her and Dean from the current topic of discussion.

"That's more like you, always worrying about me." He said smiling, "I can fend for myself you know."

She looked at him in disbelief, "You cooked?"

"Well, actually Sam's wife brought over some soup for me." Bela was shocked, _Ruby,_ was all she could think. "She said she'd check up on you later. I better go or I'll be late to work. Be nice, the neighbours aren't going to bite." Dean said before he kissed her head and left.

Bela watched him leave, "I tried to save you Dean, I really tried." She whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

--

Bela fidgeted around the house for what seemed an eternity as she waited for Ruby, Sam's supposed wife, to come. _I can__'__t run any longer. It won__'__t work. I just have to face him and convince him to leave us alone. We haven__'__t done anything. I was the one who sold my soul a second time._

She was pulled from her thoughts as the door bell rang. Bela gulped and slowly walked to the door, shaking all the way. Opening the door she saw the demon she never wanted to see again. Ruby was still in the same body, still wearing the same stupid necklace she always wore. The only thing missing was her knife she normally kept at her side.

Bela watched as a smile spread across Ruby's face, "Long time no see, Bela."

"You don't need to check up on me. I'm fine as you can see." Bela quickly replied as she tried to shut the door.

Ruby stepped closer to Bela and pressed the door back open, "That's not the reason I'm here. Sam's requesting you're presence. Why he had to send me, I have no idea." She said stepping back from Bela and starting to walk down the sidewalk.

Bela took a deep breath, _I can do this. I have to protect Dean, besides he can__'__t hurt me without arising suspicion from Dean, right?_

Ruby had gotten about half way down the sidewalk before she stopped and turned around to face Bela again, "I wouldn't keep him waiting" She added as she winked at Bela, then turned around and continued walking.

--

**So I****'****m really excited about where this story is going now that Sam and Ruby are both around! That****'****s the reason this chapter was written so quickly :-)**


	5. Tea with the Enemy

**THEHUNTRESS06:**** Don't worry a LOT of questions about what has happened will be answered soon...**

**Nadin4400:**** Your welcome :) I'm just happy you're enjoying it!**

**Bih-arantes:**** I know what you mean… ;)**

**CharmedGirl92:**** Thanks! That's so sweet that you're a fan of my Sam and Ruby videos :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of the story. All characters belong to the creators of Supernatural.**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

--

**Chapter 4: Tea With The Enemy**

Bela couldn't think; Sam wanted to see her. He had actually requested her presence. She shook her head as she tried to clear it. _I can do this, it's for Dean, w_as all she could think to keep her feet moving in pursuit of Ruby.

Bela kept her eyes on Ruby. She never looked back the whole way there, but Bela was almost positive she had a smug smirk plastered on her face. When Ruby reached the door she opened it and left it open, disappearing into the house.

Bela quickly followed and found Ruby sitting in the living room, sitting with no other than little Lily Bela had met two weeks ago.

Before she could ask anything Ruby responded to her unanswered question, "He's in his study, down the hall."

Bela nodded and for the first time really took in her surroundings, the whole house looked perfect. It was extremely clean, with all new furniture of black leather. Pictures hung perfectly in all the same white frames. The walls were all white with dark accent walls of red, purple, or blue.

Bela headed down the hall, towards her awaiting fate. Reaching the French doors of the study Bela knocked on them.

"Come in," came the voice of Sam.

She took a deep breath and opened the doors to reveal Sam sitting behind a giant dark stained wood desk, in a room that looked like the walls were made of shelves filled with books. Sam didn't look any different from when he did a year ago, but his eyes held a different gaze and displayed a different emotion than they used to.

"Close the door," Sam said without taking his eyes off of her, "then sit down."

Bela did as she was told and closed the door then sat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. "What do you want Sam?" She said bluntly, wanting to skip past the whole reunion thing.

Sam either didn't care or didn't notice her tone, "Whiskey?" He said pouring himself a glass and taking his eyes off of her for the first time.

Bela couldn't believe it, it was just before lunch, "Why did you want me here Sam?" she asked irritated.

Sam didn't answer right away and took a sip of his newly poured drink, "I think you know why. You bought something that doesn't belong to you."

"What are you talking about?"

Sam got up and walked around the desk coming closer than Bela would have liked, "You sold your soul to save Dean."

"How did you know?" Bela responded, her eyes growing large.

Sam smiled as he placed one hand on each arm of the chair Bela was sitting on. He was inches from her face now, "Because I hold your contract, I own your soul."

She couldn't believe it, "What?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you Bela?" Sam questioned as he leaned back and grabbed his glass. "I own you. You sold your soul to buy back Dean, but he's not yours."

"So what are you saying?"Bela responded getting nervous.

Sam took a sip of his glass before answering, "Leave Dean."

"What! No, I sold my soul for him; you can't ask that, that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair Bela," Sam said finishing off the rest of his glass, "For instance, when Dean died I thought I'd lost him for good. There was no way I was going to sell my soul to bring him back, I had to think of Ruby, and there was no one else that was either willing or able to make the deal. So I buried him and moved on."

Bela shivered, he said it so calmly, "What happened to you?"

Sam's face changed, one minute he looked completely evil, the next he went back to looking like he always did. "What happened to me? What happened to you? Hiding away and ignoring the supernatural world, where's the fighter I despised but respected?"

Bela suddenly felt very uncomfortable and looked at her lap, "I didn't want to be her anymore."

"Oh that's right," he smiled, "you fell in love. The power of love saved you, is that it? Well you know what love gives you, pain and more pain."

Bela couldn't explain it but his words were affecting her and she could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes, "stop it." She whispered.

"You're broken, Bela, and no one can put you back together."

"Stop it!" She yelled standing up and slapping him across the face.

Her slap had had enough force it turned Sam's head to the side. _What have I done?_ Was all she could think, she watched horrified as Sam lifted his hand to touch his reddening check. He never said anything, walking over to the doors of the study and opened one instead. She knew what he wanted and was only too happy to oblige. Walking quickly out the door Bela fought tears all the way back to her house.

--

Sam watched as Bela walked down the hall and out of sight, he smiled,_ she's right where I need her, pushed to the limit. _"Ruby!" He yelled.

Ruby quickly appeared, "What happened?"

"We're going over to the 'Mason's' house tonight with supper. We have to push her or Dean will never be out of her grasp." Sam ordered.

"What do I get in return?" Ruby asked smiling mischievously.

Sam smiled darkly before attacking her with his mouth and tearing off her clothes.

--

Bela opened the front door of her house and quietly closed it behind her. Her legs felt like jell-o as she slid down to the floor and started to let the tears she was holding back flow. _What am I going to do? He's evil, pure evil and he knows everything. How am I supposed to protect Dean from someone so malevolent? I don't know what to do. Everything's falling apart. I can't handle this alone I need help._

Bela wiped her eyes and got up. She grabbed the phone and dialled the number she knew only too well.

Bela waited as the phone rang, "Hello?" A male's voice came.

"I need your help." She said.

--

**The plot thickens…**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll update soon! **

**I just wanted to have a shout out to my amazing editor/friend who I pushed to get this done :) Thanks!!**


	6. Trapped

**So today is my birthday (August 8th) and I'm taking off on vacation for the next two weeks. Therefore I may not be able to update this story for two weeks. I'll try but I don't know how much internet access I'll be able to get while I'm gone.**

**CharmedGirl92:**** Really? Thank you so much :D**

**Nadin4400:**** Here's a chapter that's a little bigger than usual ;)**

**THEHUNTRESS06:**** Thanks!**

**Bih-arantes:**** Thanks! You're awesome :D**

**Figureinalandscape:**** Thanks, here's the Dinner scene ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of the story. All characters belong to the creators of Supernatural.**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

--

**Chapter 5: Trapped**

Bela knew she was cutting it close, but she really needed his help. He was the only person she could tell everything to, but still trust whole heartedly. It was just after lunch, but she couldn't eat anything because seeing Sam act so cold hearted had made her nauseous.

Bela was pacing back and forth in her living room when the doorbell rang. _Please let that be him, we don't have much time._ She thought as she walked cautiously over to the front door. Opening it she sighed with relief. "Nate, thank god it's you."

"Who else would I be?" Nate replied as he pulled her into a long overdue hug.

When Bela was released from the hug she was truly smiling for what seemed like ages, "Come in, quickly, it's not safe for you to be seen here." She said as she pulled him in, checking the coast was clear then shutting the door.

When Bela turned around Nate was nowhere to be seen, "Nate?" Bela called.

"In the living room, I've got to say you've got quite…the…um, cosy life here." His voice came from the living room.

Walking into the living room she found him looking at pictures of Dean and her framed on the wall. "Jealous?"

"Me?" Nate questioned playfully as he turned around to face her, "Well…you only disappeared without a good-bye…and then a year later I suddenly get a call from you saying you need my help. I don't even know why I agreed to come."

"Nate you know what happened, we both decided to not be exclusive. I'm sorry I just left you without a word, but I thought it would be the best way for us to end." She said stepping closer to him and placing her hands on his arms. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Nate said smiling back at her. Bela smiled, but started crying seconds after. "What's wrong?" Nate questioned as he pulled her into another hug.

Bela shock her head, "Nothing, I'm just happy to see you."

"We should get started. I need to know everything you know." He said as he released her from his grasp.

"I don't know everything," She replied wiping tears away for the second time today, "but I'll tell you everything I do know."

--

Lilith had gone outside to play with Georgie just after Bela left. She sat down on the lawn and waited for her to come back, 'I have to go do something real quick' Georgie had said, but it had been ten minutes already. Lilith finally gave up and got up having the intent to go and give Georgie a piece of her mind.

When she reached the porch of the house she heard someone walking up to Bela's house next door. Her demonic nature taking over she dropped down behind the porch railing to spy on whoever it might be.

She watched as a guy around his early 20's came up to the door. Lilith may only have been eight, but she knew this guy was a hottie. He was tall, but not as tall as her daddy, and he had shaggy blonde hair that covered his eyes.

_Why is that guy going over to Abby's?_ Lilith wondered, however when Bela answered the door she knew what Bela was up too. _That slut! I bet she's sleeping with him while Dean's at work._ Lilith waited till the guy went inside then ran inside to find her parents.

--

Bela was sitting in the living room with Nate. She had just finished telling him everything that happened to her in the last nine months. She told him about her deal, Dean, and her life now. She even told him everything she knew about Sam and Ruby, which wasn't much because once she made the deal to bring Dean back she completely lost track of anything happening in the supernatural world.

"Wow, that's quite the story Bells." Nate said, sounding glad she had left him that year ago.

Bela smiled, "I know, I should write a story about it." He laughed and she got up to grab his glass and take it to the sink. She made her way to the kitchen and placed the glass in the sink, turning around she noticed the time. It was six o'clock. _No, it can't be that late! Dean's going to be home any minute and Nate's still here._ "Nate!" Bela yelled running back to the living room, "you have to leave, now!"

Nate stood up alarmed, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Dean's going to be home any minute and he can't see you, he can't find out the truth." She said dragging him to the front door.

"I'll call you later Bells." Nate said quickly as he ran out the door.

Bela watched as he jumped in his car and sped away. _Thank god, that was so close. _Bela closed the door, but then was suddenly hit by another thought, _oh my god, I haven't started supper. What am I going to do? I can't cook anything in time!_

Just then there was a tap on the glass of the screen door behind her. She spun around to see Dean outside the door.

"Abby, are you ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost? Did I die?" Dean joked.

Bela backed away from the door to allow Dean to get in, "No, it's nothing. Sorry I'm just not feeling very well still."

"Maybe we should order in today. You didn't already make supper did you?" Dean asked kissing her forehead, then taking off his shoes and continuing into the house towards the bedroom.

"No, I didn't make anything." Bela answered as she followed him to the bedroom.

"Good. I'll just get out of these clothes then order us something. You just sit down and relax."

"Why do I deserve you?" Bela whispered to herself. Just then the door bell rang, "I'll get it." Bela said snapping out of her thoughts. _Nate if this is you because you left something I _will_ kill you. _Bela walked back down the hall, but stopped dead in her tracks.

Sam and Ruby were standing outside the door, with what looked like a pot of stew and a bag of dinner rolls. Bela regained her composure and marched straight to the door, throwing it open, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Now, now, watch your language in front of the children." Ruby said a little too innocently as Bela spotted Lily behind them.

"Leave or I'll tell Dean everything."Bela threatened.

Sam smiled, "No you won't because either he won't believe you or he'll leave you all alone for lying to him and keeping him from his baby brother."

Bela was about to slap Sam again when Dean came around the corner, "What are you guys doing here?" He questioned as he came up behind Bela.

"Since Abby wasn't feeling so well when I checked on her this morning we thought we'd bring over supper." Ruby said simply, her sweet voice was making Bela truly sick because she hadn't actually checked on her; she'd given her Sam's invite to 'talk.'

"We were going to order in, but this is much better. Did you bring more of that soup of yours?" Dean said looking at the pot in her hands.

"Stew actually," Ruby replied, "Abby, dear, would you mind getting something to put this on. I would hate to burn your lovely dining room table."

_Fine if that's the way you want to play, then that's the way we'll play._ Bela thought as she put on her best face. "It's no problem. Just follow me to the kitchen."

Neither she nor Ruby talked all the way to the kitchen, but when they reached the dining room and Ruby set the pot down on the table Bela couldn't take it anymore, "what are you doing here Ruby?"

"I thought you understood, we're having dinner with you."

"But why!" Bela said exasperated.

Ruby suddenly looked evil, her sweet exterior suddenly revealed the darkness within, "You want to know why we're here, Bela? We're here because you have no right to keep Dean and Sam apart. They're brothers, they need each other."

Shocked Bela took a step back, but before she could say anything Sam and Dean, followed by Lilith walked into the room. Bela could feel the rage build up in her when she saw Lilith had her hand in Dean's.

"God, Ruby the stew smells amazing." Dean said before he turned to look at Bela, "Abby you should take lessons from Ruby."

"That sounds like so much fun!" Ruby exclaimed her sweet exterior back, "What do you say Abby?"

Bela couldn't believe she was being trapped like this, "Sure, sounds fun." She replied half heartedly.

Ruby clapped her hands together, "Perfect! We'll start tomorrow. You can come over to our house. You'll just die when you see the kitchen Sam installed for me."

Bela gulped, "Can't wait."

"Should we eat?" Sam suddenly said. They all nodded and dug into the food. Bela didn't eat much, she felt like she was going to be sick. _I'm trapped. _Was all she could think.

--

**So originally I planned to explain a whole lot in this chapter like how Bela had the colt in the first place, why chaos never broke out after Sam took over the dark side, why Sam didn't know Dean was alive till now if he holds Bela's contract, why Bela fainted when she saw Dean and Sam get out of the car, etc. But it just didn't fit into this chapter so I've pushed it to the next chapter and hopefully it will all fit in there…that's going to be one LONG conversation between Bela and Sam ;-)**

**Again thanks to my friend/editor for editing this for me! You're awesome girl :D**


	7. Questions, Answers, and an Offer

**Alright I'm back from vacation! Had a blast, went to Vancouver and saw Coral Harbour, St. Andrews-Wesley Church, the Theology Building at UBC, it was so amazingly brilliant :D**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I was on vacation, now my editor/friend is on vacation, so it took a lot of work for this one to get edited (cause I'm not the best writer, lol she edits a lot of my stuff so it makes more sense :)**

**Kirstiegirl123:**** Glad you're enjoying it!**

**CharmedGirl92:**** Thank you!!**

**Bih-arantes:**** Thanks! I had a great vacation :D Nate gets explained further in chapter 8 :D**

**THEHUNTRESS06:**** The wait's over! LOL here's the next chapter :D Enjoy!! 3**

**Figureinalandscape:**** Thanks :D I was wondering who people thought she was calling :D good guess though :D**

**Nadin44400:**** LOL, glad I could make your day :D Thanks so much :D If you like Bela's past, wait till Nate's and a new character coming later gets revealed :D**

**1000GreenSun:**** This is truly a Dean/Bela story with so many other people it's insane, but there'll be more Sam/Ruby moments I swear!**

**HellPrincess:**** Thanks! Don't worry there'll be some interaction between Sam and Lilith in chapter 8, I think... ;)**

**All you guys are awesome for reviewing! I can believe I got 8 reviews on the last chapter! Keep it up guys and pass on the name of my story to people you think would enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of the story. Sam and Dean Winchester, Ruby, and Lilith characters belong to the creators of Supernatural. Nate, Georgina, and Damon characters belong to me.**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

--

**Chapter 6: Questions, Answers, and an Offer**

Dinner with the 'Kaplans' was torture. Bela was so happy when they left. She woke up the next morning smothered in dread because she had to go back to Sam's house for her 'cooking lessons' with Ruby over lunch.

_Like that's what I'll really be doing,_ Bela laughed.

It was almost lunch, Dean had already left for work, and she'd cleaned the whole house.

_I guess I should go over now and get it over with._

Taking a deep breath Bela put on her shoes and walked out the door. As she approached Sam's front door she couldn't help but feel like turning around and running in the opposite direction until she couldn't anymore.

Ringing the door bell, she waited for her nerves to settle. Not that they ever would. The door opened quickly, it was Georgie who answered it, "Lesson time?" She asked sounding like Bela was walking to her death.

_Creepy. _"Where's Ruby, so we can get started?" Bela asked.

Georgie smirked opening the door wide enough to let Bela in, "She's in the living room."

"Um, thanks." Bela said walking past Georgie, and into the house. When Bela entered the living room she discovered Ruby reading a book and she suddenly realized the reason for the undertone to Georgie's comments, "I'm not really here for cooking lessons, am I?" She accused.

Ruby looked up from the book she was reading, "No."

"Then why am I here?" She questioned.

"You're here because there's some things you need to understand." Ruby answered setting her book down and standing up. "Follow me."

Bela didn't know why but she did as she was told, but she followed Ruby down the hall, to Sam's study. When they reached the doors, Ruby opened one and Bela went in. Ruby quickly followed and closed the door behind them.

Upon entering the room Bela saw that Sam was sitting in one of three chairs around a little coffee table, two of them were side by side and the other was on the opposite side of the coffee table. His desk was pushed into a corner to make room for the chairs. She couldn't help but ask, "Why the chairs?"

"I think we're staying here for a while and I need to be able to have meetings here, so I needed more chairs." Sam stated simply.

_Oh, is that all? _Bela thought as she walked over to the one chair opposite the other two and sat down.

"Becoming comfortable around us are you?" Ruby said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, then following Bela and taking the last empty chair, the one beside Sam.

Bela leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well since your _husband_ won't leave me and _my_ husband alone, I kind of have to."

Sam smiled, "The fighter's re-emerging. Now, we need to get some facts straight. I'm going to ask all my questions, then, to be fair, I'll let you ask any questions you have. OK?"

Bela nodded and Sam continued, "Alright so I know what you've been doing for the past eleven months, but there is one detail I'm a little foggy on, and that is how you got the colt. I was surprised Dean didn't have it when he kidnapped me and tried to send Ruby back to hell, the night he died instead."

She looked up at him, "One time when I spent the night with Dean, after you'd taken off with Ruby, the colt was locked up in the hotel safe. This was when my previous contract was coming due in about nine months; I'm assuming you know everything about that as well." Sam nodded and Bela continued, "Well as you probably know Dean's not the best at protecting his stuff. It was actually quite easy to take it out of the safe, that's why he didn't have it when he came for you. Was that the only question you had?"

Sam nodded again, "You can ask anything you want now, but I may not answer all of your questions."

"When did you figure out Dean was alive?"

"You already know this…it was the day I ran into him about a month ago."

"Why didn't you find out till then? I mean if you hold my contract shouldn't you have known when I made the deal."

"I didn't hold crossroad pacts until I found out Dean was alive. I didn't think I needed to know the deals people were making, obviously I was wrong."

Bela smiled, "Another thing that has been bugging me is why I fainted when you and Dean stepped out of the Impala. There's just no way it was natural."

Sam replied pausing before he continued, "Yes that was my doing."

"So, you can do stuff like that?" She questioned leaning forward in her seat.

"Stuff like what?"

"Manipulating human emotions...I'm assuming it was because of your powers growing after you gave into them. So I was wondering what powers you actually have, like what can you actually do?" Bela asked

"You think that was impressive, wait till you see his _real_ powers." Ruby said suddenly, startling Bela, who had forgotten she was there altogether.

She looked at Ruby then over at Sam and noticed him give Ruby a look that quickly changed from pride to scolding in two seconds flat, "We don't need to answer that question," he replied moving his gaze back at Bela and smirking, "We'd be here all night."

"How come chaos never broke out after you took over the dark side, why didn't you ever declare war on humanity. If you're _so_ powerful, couldn't you have done it easily?" She asked, leaning back in her chair again, being disappointed by his previous answer.

"I was destined for this ever since I was six months old. Do you really think I would be stupid enough to expose the supernatural world, thus destroying the freedom of being kept in the dark?"

_That surprisingly makes sense, _Bela thought, "Then what exactly do you do as 'leader of the underworld?'"

"Whatever I think needs to be done to better us."

"Us?" She asked confused.

"Yes us, myself and the demons I lead."

"Do they actually see you as their leader or did you make them see it your way with your powers?"

"We were all prepared to follow him the minute we were set free from hell." Ruby interjected again smiling at Sam.

"I'm their demon boy king." He said smiling at Ruby. Bela watched disgusted as Sam reached out and took Ruby's hand. "It was hard at first to get them to stop seeking me out, but we got through it and now we only keep a small circle of our closest friends."

"So if demon's make up your inner circle, why are Lily and Georgie here?" This time Bela got an evil smirk from both Sam and Ruby and she suddenly realised why, "They're demons! Why would you do that to a little girl? Just so you could have a daughter?!"

"Calm down Bela, we came across Lilith and Georgina when they were already in the host bodies they still have."

Bela was furious, "But she's just a little girl, you can't let that evil son of a bitch hurt that poor innocent little girl!" she screamed at them as she stood up, she could feel the tears threatening to come.

"We don't _have_ to do anything." Ruby spat at Bela as she too stood up, her voice sounding venomous and her eyes turning black, "You know demons ride their human hosts hard, that little girl will die the minute Lilith leaves her body and you know it's true."

Bela did know it was true. She slumped back down into her chair, defeated. Sam stood up now and turned Ruby's face so she was looking at him. "Go check on Lilith." Ruby nodded, quickly kissing his lips and then proceeding out the door, glaring daggers at Bela the whole time.

When Ruby left the room Sam turned his gaze to Bela, "Don't _ever_ talk to Ruby that way again! Lilith is as much a part of our family as Dean is."

Bela closed her eyes and turned her head away from Sam, hating the evil his eyes reflected. "You don't deserve to have Dean as a part of your family."

"What makes you think you deserve him? You've lied to his face for the past seven months. Do you really believe he would still feel the same about you if he knew the truth?"

"He's safer in the dark." Bela said as the tears that were threatening to come slipped out the corners of her eyes.

"Or are you safer in the dark? Face it Bela he'd leave you the minute the truth comes out."

Bela's eyes fly open, wide with fright, as she looks at Sam again, "You can't tell him."

A smirk spreads across Sam's face, "I won't tell him, if you start distancing yourself from Dean." He offered simply.

"Why would I agree to that? If I start distancing myself from Dean I'll lose him anyway."

"Because if you don't agree all your secrets come out and you lose Dean instantly, where as if you distance yourself you get more time with him."

Bela didn't want to answer. She didn't want to admit that he was right. The tears just kept flowing down her checks. "I can't." she uttered, barely above a whisper.

Sam placed one hand on each side of her chair; Bela had a strong sense of déjà vu, "That's not an answer Bela."

"I'll lose him."

"You were never meant to have him. Agree to my offer Bela, you know it's your best bet."

She stared into his eyes and the words he said to her yesterday came back to her with full force.

'_All love gives you is pain and more pain…you're broken, Bela, and no one can put you back together…'_

She nodded, his words had finally sunk in. "You win." He smiled and she watched as he walked over to the doors, opening one. She didn't waste time and quickly got up, walking out the open door, only stopping when she passed Ruby in the hallway. "I hope you're happy with the monster you've created." Was all she said before she brushed past Ruby and continued out the front door.

--

Ruby didn't let the comment faze her and continued into Sam's study. She found him there, pouring himself a glass of what looked like whiskey. "I can see why you want to get Dean out of her clutches so badly." She stated simply as she walked over to him.

"And you thought I was exaggerating." Sam said smiling, "I'm sorry you had to hear Bela insult Lilith like that."

"It's ok." She replied as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I have a job for you to give Georgina."

She lifted her head to look at him, "What is it?"

He smiled, "Remember the male visitor Bela had yesterday? The one Lily informed us of. He's probably the only person she's opening up to now and we need that information to save Dean. Tell Georgina to find Damon. He's the perfect Demon for the job and one of the few I trust."

"Consider it done." She said before she kissed him and exited the study to find Georgina.

--

**This is the longest chapter so far…guess it makes up for chapter 4 being so short :)**

**I hope that clears up a lot of the questions from the previous chapters :D but also creates new ones for you guys to ponder ;)**


	8. Aftermath

**September 8****th**** 2008: K apologies are due to the extreme lack of updates to this story! My friend became extremely busy and can no longer edit my stories (that's why this took so long to get out). So I've edited this one myself (let me know if there's any mistakes).**

**Also there's a new book cover I made for this story. See my profile/home page to see it or PM me :D**

**Kirstiegirl123:**** Thanks :D**

**1000GreenSun:**** Thanks :D Here's the next chapter (which took way too long to get out!!)**

**CharmedGirl92:**** LOL, that's funny that I've made you hate Sam and Ruby :D**

**HellPrincess:**** LOL is that the mark of good writing?? Jk :D**

**Nadin4400:**** Sorry for the super late update!! Since I'm editing my own chapters now there will probably me updates more often :D**

**figure-in-a-landscape:**** LOL, yeah sarcastic Bela is good, but like Sam said she's broken so don't expect her to be like that all the time ;) And there's lots more of Nate to come :D Sam's a smooth talker ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of the story. Sam and Dean Winchester, Bela Talbot, Ruby, and Lilith characters belong to the creators of Supernatural. Nate, Georgina, and Damon characters belong to me.**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

--

**Chapter 7: Aftermath**

It was a week later and Sam was sitting in the entertainment room watching a movie with Ruby and Lily when he saw Georgie enter the room out the corner of his eye. "Did you find him?" Sam asked as he turned his head towards Georgie.

"He's waiting in your study." She replied.

"I'll be right back." He said to Lily before getting up and exiting the room. Sam quickly made his way to his study and found Damon sitting down, enjoying a glass of what looked like vodka. Damon never liked to stay in one body too long. This time round he was in the body of what looked like an 18 year old African American. "Damon, I'm glad you came."

"Friends shouldn't stay away for too long, besides I didn't exactly have a choice when Georgina found me. How did she find me anyway? I haven't talked to you in what, two months?"

"Yes Georgie was quite the mystery to me as well when I first met her. Did I ever tell you how she and Lilith found us?" Sam said as he made his way over to Damon and sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"No, but I don't see how this will explain anything."

Sam ignored Damon's comment and continued, "She has the power to locate any soul wherever it is." Damon was about to say something but Sam held up his hand to stop him, "That's not all. She also has the power to protect a number of people at will."

"How?" Damon asked confused.

"I'm not sure. I've never been able to figure it out. However, I _do_ know that if she cares about the certain soul enough she simply has to want to protect them and they become untouchable, almost as if they have an invisible shield around them."

"And I thought I had an extraordinary power." Damon said amazed.

"Don't doubt yourself. Though Georgina is very powerful she cannot do anything to help me right now. That is why I need you."

Damon smiled, "What do you need?"

"I need you to possess a man that Bela Talbot has been visiting for the past week."

"Let me guess, you want me to possess him so you have access to his memories because I'm the only demon with the power to do so. Am I right?" Sam didn't say anything and just smiled, "So how am I to know who this man is?" Damon asked.

"Easy, you'll follow him home when he visits her tomorrow."

--

It had been a week since Bela had agreed to Sam's demands. She was still finding it difficult to distance herself from Dean. She just couldn't do it, she loved him too much. The only way she could do what she was now bound to do was by allowing Dean to spend as much time with Sam as he wanted and spend a few nights out with Nate, herself.

She could tell Dean was happy as a pig in mud these days because he had a new best friend and he didn't know all of her nights out consisted of her researching ways to defeat or outsmart Sam while at Nate's apartment, drinking his homemade milkshakes.

She'd spent three afternoons there this week, but they hadn't been able to pull up anything that helped. Dean was working late today so Bela had invited Nate over to her house instead. It was about 5 o'clock, Nate had arrived an hour ago, and Dean wasn't due home till approximately 9 o'clock.

"My brain is fried. I don't know how you can look at these pages over and over again. I mean it's been days and there's nothing helpful in them." Bela said. She and Nate were in the living room with papers on rituals, demons, spirits, lists of herbs and their uses, basically everything they could think of.

"I guess you're right Bells. I just don't understand how we can combat Sam and his powers, as well as all the demons that support him. Maybe..." Nate trailed off as he started looking through the papers at his side.

Bela reached out for his hand and grabbed it, "Nate stop. You'll make yourself go crazy. What do you say I whip us up something to eat?" She asked standing up.

"Is that safe?" Nate questioned cautiously as he too stood up.

"What is with you and Dean always on my back for my cooking? I took a week of cooking lessons." Bela said exasperated before turning and walking to the kitchen.

Nate laughed and followed her to the kitchen, "OK, I'm sorry. I'll try whatever you cook, so long as it's not burnt, before I judge."

_I can't believe he just said that!_ She thought as she slapped his arm. Nate just smiled. "What do you want?" She questioned.

"I don't know what do you have?" He questioned hoping up to sit on the counter top.

"I was thinking tomato soup with grilled cheese sandwiches. Ooo and they could have double cheese, ham, and pickle slices!"

"Pickle slices?"

"Oh come on, I bet it'll be good."

It was just over half an hour later when Bela had heated up a can of soup and made her and Nate two sandwiches each. "You know, these sandwiches aren't actually that bad. I take it back, you are a good cook." He said.

"Thanks, but I don't really want them anymore. You can have mine." She smiled and pushed her plate towards him, "Would you make me one of your shakes?"

He ignored her request, "Are you sure? I'm serious, they're good."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I was thinking next time we should call all your contacts you still have and ask them for any help they may have on getting Sam to back off." She said looking up from her discarded plate of sandwiches and into his eyes.

"I was thinking that too, but Sam is the leader of demons. I'm sure he's got a way around everything we could possibly throw his way."He said dropping his eyes from her gaze, "Bells, maybe you should just make a deal. I mean he's got to be reasonable, right?"

"I can't," She replied, her voice cracking as she struggled to hold tears back.

"Oh my god, Bela, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He said getting up and rushing to her side.

She stood instinctively, reached for him and wrapped her arms around his neck when he reached her, "It's not your fault, it's mine. Nate he tricked me. I've already made a deal with him to keep all my secrets hidden."

"Bells what have you done?" He asked running his hands up and down her back to comfort her, "What did you say you'd do?"

"I said I'd distance myself from Dean." She answered, disgust and shame clear in her voice.

Nate pulled her away from him and forced her to look at him, "Bells, how could you do that?"

"I can't let Dean go back to that life. If he stays in the dark he'll stay safe, stay alive." She forced out as tears started to slip down her checks.

"What do you think Sam'll do if you start distancing yourself from Dean?" He asked his tone rising, "He'll take advantage of it Bells, you know he will. And who's to say he'll keep his word once you're out of the picture. Do you want that, Bells?"

"But he'll be alive," she pleaded, looking away from his eyes burning into hers.

"How can you think that? Sam was the one who caused his death, how will he protect Dean a second time? There's no one left to sell their souls for him."

Bela's eyes flicked up in shock, "He'll live."

"But will he be happy?"

"I think you should leave now." She said as her eyes burned with flames.

"I'll leave and I'm sorry." Nate quickly said before he kissed her forehead and left.

Bela waited until she heard his car start, only then did she run to the front door and throw it open. By then he was rounding the corner and soon out of sight. "I've hurt you again Nate." She whispered before going back into the house to clean up the disastrous supper.

--

Nate drove back to his apartment in a blur. He was barely conscious of what he was doing. _How can she not see that she's doing more harm than good? _He thought as he got out of his car, slamming the door in frustration.

Entering his apartment, he kicked off his shoes and threw his coat in the closet before he went to his desk and found his book of contact numbers. _I'm not letting you do this, Bells. I'm here for you and we're getting help. _He thought as the answer suddenly hit him like a brick wall.

He quickly dialled the number of the only person who could save Dean and Bela when the door bell rang. _Maybe that's Bela. She could have followed me here._ He pondered walking to the door and opening it. However, who he found on the other side was not Bela. It was African American man.

"Hello Nate," He said, "I believe this is my apartment now." Before Nate had time to react he was thrown backwards by and invisible force.

The force was enough to send him flying across the room and slam into the opposite wall, leaving an indent.

His head was pounding as he tried to focus and was vaguely aware of the answering machine message that played distantly out of the speaker on his phone, "Help." Was all he managed to get out before blackness over took him.

--

Sam was sitting in the living room enjoying a glass of wine with Ruby when there was a knock at the front door. "I'll be right back." He said quickly as he got up off the couch.

Ruby pouted seductively, "Better be."

Sam smiled and went to answer the door. "Damon?" he questioned opening the door to discover Bela's male visitor on his door step.

The man smiled, his eyes turning black, "its Nathaniel Anthony Jensen Landon, now."

--

**Alright, chapter 7 :D Yay! Oh and don't fret over the fact that Nate has an apartment and he's a hunter. As soon as he knew he was staying for a while to help Bela he rented one.**

**-Tasha**


	9. Complications

**--September 14th 2008--**

**ElzBelz01:**** Thanks. Yes poor Nate, but his suffering isn't over yet ;-) lol**

**1000GreenSun:**** Here's the next chapter!! :D**

**HellPrincess:**** Is it Bobby that he's calling? Don't know, maybe it's another OC?? ;-)**

**Thanks as always for reviewing guys**

**--**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of the story. Sam and Dean Winchester, Bela Talbot, Ruby, and Lilith characters belong to the creators of Supernatural. Nathaniel Anthony Jensen Landon, Georgina, and Damon characters belong to me.**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

--

**Chapter 8: Complications delusional **

Sam once again found himself sitting in the three chairs in his study. "So, who is Nathaniel Anthony Jensen Landon?" he questioned, taking a swig of the drink in his hands.

"Well, he prefers Nate and he's 20. He got into hunting at the age of 18 when his mother was killed by a demon. She was a witch who had wronged the Demon she served. He met Bela when he was 19; she sold him a protective amulet." Damon smiled, "Now here's the interesting part. After they met, they quickly started an open relationship because neither wanted to be tied down in their 'line of work.' However, it only lasted a couple months. Bela broke up with him about a year ago, when she met Dean. She left him for Dean, traded up, at least that's the way he sees it."

Sam looked troubled, "Why would she call him? How could he help? He's obviously not the most skilled, or the most experienced hunter." He muttered to himself.

"He's a fighter though, I can tell you that."

"Why's that?" Sam questioned as he was pulled from his thoughts.

"There're some memories he's keeping me from."

"Has that happened before?"

"Yes," Sam looked hopeful, "But it's only ever taken a couple hours to wear the person down. It's already been that long and he's still not budging an inch. I don't know what to make of it." Damon responded sounding amazed, but worried by Nate's strength.

"Will you be able to access the memories? Obviously he's keeping us out for a reason." Sam looked troubled again, "Do you have any idea what they are?"

"I've always been able to access every memory the host has, even ones they've forgotten or didn't know they had. However, Nate's strength is something I've never come across before. I've never been kept out this long; most can't even prevent my access. The only thing I know about the memories he's keeping from me is that he thinks it's Bela's only hope." Damon paused, "I'm not sure what it means."

"It means he knows a way to defeat me." Sam answered.

Now Damon really looked worried, "What do we do?"

"We lay low, till we access those memories."

--

It was the day after Bela's fight with Nate and she couldn't help but wish it never happened. _Why did I snap at Nate that way? He's only looking out for what's best for me and Dean. The fact that he's helping me at all still amazes me._ Bela pondered as she walked absentmindedly down the aisles of the local grocery store.

"Sweetheart, are you OK? You're acting like you're not even here?" Dean said, putting his hand on her arm, pulling her from her thoughts.

Bela looked up to him dazed, "Yeah, I'm sorry, lots on my mind." _Why does this fight with Nate bug me so much?_ She thought, getting lost in the memory again.

"What's on your mind, babe?" Dean said, taking the shopping cart from her.

"Noting, just work stuff." She replied trying to focus on him.

"You're sure it's nothing?" He said, looking like he didn't believe her.

"Yes," She said nodding, "now what's left on the grocery list?"

"Just dairy products: milk, cheese, yogurt, the works." Dean answered as he steered the cart down the dairy aisle, "What's with the dairy anyway?"

Bela shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but they it seems like I'm always running out to get more."

Dean didn't ask and just grabbed a jug of milk instead, "Grab two." Bela said pausing before she continued, "Dean, Do you know how to make a milkshake?" She asked smiling.

--

During the entire ride home Bela couldn't help but again get lost in her fight with Nate. _I need to know why this fight is bugging me so much. It's messing with me. I'll call Nate tomorrow and get it sorted out. I'm actually really surprised he didn't call today._

Dean had already gotten out of the car and had a grocery bag in each hand, "Abby we're home. Are you going to get out of the car?" he asked her from the other side of her door.

She smiled and opened the door, "Sorry."

"You sure you don't want to talk about something?"

"No Dean, I can handle it. Besides you can't help me with this one." She replied heading to the trunk to carry groceries inside.

Dean followed her, "Even if I can't help, you can always tell me. I'm all ears, let me help you carry your load."

Bela grabbed two bags for herself, "I can handle it." She said simply as she made her way to the house.

Dean didn't answer and followed her into the house. _Why won't he stop asking questions? Hasn't he ever heard the expression, 'what you don't know can't hurt you?'_ She was fuming by the time she reached the kitchen and set the bags she was carrying on the counter. However, when she turned around what she saw just about killed her.

Dean had followed cautiously behind her and avoided her eyes. He looked like a six year old facing his mother when she was scolding him, but he didn't know what he did wrong. However, when he lifted his gaze to meet her eyes the look erased all her frustration. The only thing she could see burning in his eyes was confusion and pure, true, clean love for her.

She couldn't help herself, she didn't know what she was doing, but she knew she needed him, now. Her mouth crushed against his. Her hands groped his front, fingers latched around his shirt in her attempt to pull him closer. By his reaction she could tell he was stunned, but he quickly deepened the kiss as his tongue tangled with hers in their private dance.

She barely noticed as his hands traveled down her sides and to her waist. She let out a squeal of delight as he suddenly lifted her up so she was sitting on the counter top. She was taller than him now, but neither cared when he started kissing her neck. She threw her head back in pleasure as she locked her legs around his waist and ran her fingers through his hair.

He made his way up her neck to her jaw line and quickly found her lips again. She quickly broke the kiss and pushed him back, hoping down, and putting her hand on his chest. Then she guided him, backwards, to the bedroom.

--

Bela didn't know how much later it was, but she lay in bed with Deans arms wrapped around her. Her head rested on his chest and she listened to his heart beat. It was slow, matching his breath as he slept.

She was completely relaxed when suddenly a thought hit her like a ton of bricks. "Shit!" She whispered, scrambling out from under Dean's arms and throwing the covers back. She started searching around the room for her underwear and a shirt to wear.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked sitting up, still half asleep.

"We left all the groceries in the car." She said pulling on one of Dean's shirts that came down over her thighs.

"Calm down babe, it won't be ruined." Dean smiled, "Besides we can always go buy some more. I'll help you unpack again."

Bela rolled her eyes, "Just put your pants on and help me!" She said throwing him his jeans and exiting the room.

Rushing out of the house she quickly discovered they'd also left the trunk wide open.

_What the hell happened anyway? I can't let it happen again if I want to protect Dean. I can't let myself attack him like that when I know I'm leaving him._

_I won't hurt him more than is necessary for him to survive._

--

Sam watched Dean and Bela from the behind the curtains in his living room. He saw them arrive with their groceries and head into the house. However when they didn't come back out to get the rest right away he knew Bela wasn't keeping her end of the bargain.

--

Ruby was headed upstairs with Lilith when she walked past the living room and saw her husband standing in front of the window, his brow knitted together and a look suggesting he was deep in thought.

_It's not good for him to be so worried over his brother. If this is what Dean's return will bring I hope he never comes back._

"Mommy," Her daughter cooed, tugging on her arm and momentarily distracting Ruby from her thoughts.

"Yes Lilly?"

"Can we go find a new host? I don't like this one anymore. I want to be someone else."

"Oh, sweetie, we can't."

Lilith's face instantly turned from innocent to evil, "Don't be mean to me mommy. I don't like when people are mean to me."

_Wow, she does that as well as her father. She really is her father's daughter,_ Ruby thought as she took Lilith's hands in her own and squatted down to her height. "Do you know why we can't get you a new host?"

Lilith shook her head, the evil glare still there.

"We can't get you a new host because you need to stay in this host so you don't ruin daddy's job. Can you stay in this host a while longer, for daddy?" Lilith nodded and Ruby knew she understood. "Now, you see daddy standing in the living room?" Lilith nodded again. "Well I think he needs a hug. What do you say?"

Lilith smiled lovingly and hugged Ruby, "OK mommy." She said before running over to her father and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Ruby stood up and leaned against the doorway of the living room. She watched Sam turn around and pick Lilith up, the expression on his face changing from worried to loving instantly. She smiled to herself as she gazed upon her family.

_Maybe there is hope for demons after all. With Sam's help maybe we can all learn to love again._

--

It was later that same day as Bela sat in her home office with the phone ringing in her hand. She was calling Nate for the millionth time when she got his answering machine, again.

"Hey, you've reached Anthony. Leave a message." The machine chimed.

_Nate and his track covering,_ Bela thought as she rolled her eyes. "Hey Nate, I know this is the millionth message I've left you, but _please_ call my cell when you get a chance." She paused before she continued, "How many times can I say I'm sorry? I didn't mean to get upset with you. I know you were only tying to help. Sometimes I wish that I never met-" She was suddenly cut off by the beep letting her know she'd once again used up all the allotted time.

She was about to dial his number again and finish the message when she heard Dean calling her name. "In my office!" she replied so he knew where she was.

Dean walked in still only wearing the jeans she'd thrown him earlier, "Sweetheart, it's late, why are you working?"

"Oh, I didn't realize it was that late." She said turning to look at the clock that read 12:00 AM.

Dean just smiled and walked over to her. He grabbed the phone from her hand and placed it back on its base. "Come, you look exhausted." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

When she entered their bedroom, she saw there were candles everywhere. There was even a bottle of wine with two glasses on a tray at the foot of their bed. Bela was shocked, "Dean...I-"

"What's wrong?" Dean said sounding like he'd done something wrong.

_I can't do this. If I sleep with him it will hurt him later, if I don't it will hurt him now. How do I chose knowing I agreed to distance myself from him, but all I want to do is conform to his every need?_

"Abby?" He sounded worried now, "Are you OK?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine. I'm just really tired. Can we just not?"

Dean nodded, "No problem babe." He said kissing her head. "I'm not tired just yet. I'll watch some TV or something in the living room."

She watched as he left the room knowing he just didn't want her to see how hurt he was.

_I'm sorry Dean. It's for the best, I hope._

--

**K so this was my 2nd attempt at editing my own chapter, hope I did an ok job :D**

**So I skipped over the sex scene because I'm no good at writing them. Maybe someone could give me tips?? IDK though.**

**-Tasha**


	10. Possessed

**--September 24th 2008—**

**HellPrincess:**** Yes some family interaction :D There's a little more in this chapter too for both Sam and Ruby and Dean and Bela ;) Ah, yes the memories…when will those be revealed??**

**1000GreenSun:**** Thanks 3 here's the next chapter :D**

**Nadin4400:**** Hope you had a great vacation :D Glad you're back**

**Thanks as always for the reviews guys**

**--**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of the story. Sam and Dean Winchester, Bela Talbot, Ruby, and Lilith characters belong to the creators of Supernatural. Nathaniel Anthony Jensen Landon, Georgina, and Damon characters belong to me.**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

--

**Chapter 9: Possessed**

It was before lunch the next day. Sam and Ruby sat in the study talking with two demons from Washington. They had travelled to find Sam because there was still some rebelling going on against him being the leader of all things evil. They were discussing tactics how to squash the rebellion when there was a knock on one of the doors.

"Excuse me a minute." He said getting up from behind his desk and walking to the door, opening it to reveal Damon standing there.

"I'm sorry Sam, Georgina told me not to interrupt you but I have to talk to you…" Damon lowered his voice, "about our situation."

"What's going on?" Ruby said quietly. She had gotten up from her chair and walked over to grab Sam's hand.

Sam turned his head to her, squeezing her hand in the process, "Damon needs to talk to be about our situation. Would you mind temporarily running the meeting? I'll only be a minute."

"Be fast. I don't think your company wants to be kept waiting." She said quickly kissing him on the lips.

He nodded as he stole a glance at the demons sitting in his study. They all look frustrated with the interruption. With a last glance at Ruby, Sam exited the study, closing the door behind him.

Sam quickly walked to the living room, Damon following the entire time. "What was so important that it couldn't wait?" He asked when they reached their destination.

"Bela's concerned about Nate's disappearance. She thinks it's due to the fight they had about her deal with you."

"How is this any of our concern?"

"I know how Nate feels about her. He'd do anything for her in a heartbeat. There's no way he'd stay away this long even if she told him to stay away."

"So you're saying you need to go back to Bela…" Sam said suddenly realizing what Damon's concern was.

Damon nodded, "…without access to Nate's memories."

--

Bela was suddenly woken up by the sound of the door bell. She had been reading, but felt exhausted and decided an afternoon nap wouldn't hurt.

Still half asleep she made her way to the door. When she opened it she couldn't believe her eyes. "Nate!" She screamed happily before hugging him.

He laughed, "Guess I'm forgiven for ignoring you yesterday?"

"Of course," she smiled and grabbed his hand, "get in here."

"So what did I miss?" He questioned as she dragged him to the living room.

She plopped down on the couch, pulling him with her, "Not much, but I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Sam hasn't checked up on my end of the bargain and I'm worried he has something up his sleeve."

"I'm sure you're fine Bells. If he had something up his sleeve he most likely would have used it already. You know him, very impatient." He replied smiling.

"I never told you that and he never used to be like that. How would you know?" She accused sounding worried as she watched his face turn from calm to worried to calm again.

"You told me once…when you were ranting to me one time." He responded.

_That actually sounds like something I would do._ "Yeah, I guess I can't remember every little thing I've ever told you." She smiled, but it quickly disappeared, "but, that's not all."

"You can tell me." He encouraged as he took her hands in his own.

She looked down at their hands, "I cheated on my deal. Do you think he'll know?"

Bela was shocked when Nate actually smiled, "how could he?" he replied.

"I don't know…I just feel like he's watching my every move."

"Don't worry about that, he can't physically watch your every move. Now, tell me what you did."

"Why?" She said feeling uncomfortable and quickly withdrew her hands from his.

He still had that stupid smile plastered on his face, "just curious."

"I don't want too." She replied folding her arms across her chest.

"It's just me Bells. What are you so afraid of?"

"I've been sleeping with Dean." She mumbled as she looked away from his glance.

"What? Bela, no, do you know what Sam will do if he finds out? You have to stop now before this goes any further."

Bela looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes, "I can't, I love him Nate. How am I supposed to distance myself from him?"

"Try Bela, please, you have to try. I will not lose you."

"Do I have any other choice?" She responded before letting her tears flow and lean forward to wrap her arms around Nate's neck.

"Shh, it's ok. It will all work out." He soothed as his eyes turned black.

--

Bela slowly opened her eyes and found she had fallen asleep on the couch and a blanket was spread out over her. It was dark outside and she had a kink in her neck. _What happened?_ She thought as she slowly sat up pulling the blanket back. "Nate?" she called.

"Who's Nate?" a voice asked.

Bela looked to her left and saw Dean sitting in a chair with a lamp on, he was reading a book. "No one, just a dream I guess." She quickly responded."What time is it?"

"Just after supper, the sun's setting." Dean answered, worry clearly written on his face.

She got up and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and walked to the window. _Did Nate really come over today? Or was that truly a dream? _She thought as she got lost in the pink and orange sky. However, she was pulled from her thoughts as she noticed there was snow on the ground. "It snowed?" She asked.

"While you were sleeping," Dean said as she walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Bela felt completely safe in his arms and leaned back into him. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked too peaceful and you've been so exhausted lately."

Bela turned and wrapped her arms around his chest, "I'm sorry about that, but you know I love the first snow of the year."

"I know sweetheart. Listen, since you slept through supper what do you say I make you something to eat?"

Right on cue Bela's stomach grumbled and they both laughed as Dean took her hand and lead her to the kitchen.

It was no more than half an hour later when Dean had whipped up fried mashed potatoes with chives.

"That smells _so_ good." Bela cooed as he placed the plate in front of her. He just smiled as she shovelled in the first bite. She couldn't explain it but she suddenly had never felt more nauseous than she did right now. "Oh god," she whispered before she ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Abby? Baby, what's wrong?" Dean concerned voice came from the hall.

She didn't answer just closed her eyes and wiped her mouth. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes as she felt Dean's hand on her back moving in slow circles. "I'm fine." She said pushing his hand away.

Dean still looked confused, "What happened?"

"I don't know? What did you put in those?"

"The usual, a little butter, a little milk, the chives, you know the recipe as well as I do."

"The milk…" she trailed off as she walked past Dean and back to the kitchen.

"Baby?" Dean questioned as he followed her.

Bela ignored him as she opened the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of milk. She checked the expiry date, "not expired." She muttered to herself. She opened it up and took a sniff, "Oh god. That's disgusting." She said as she quickly dumped it down the sink.

"But it wasn't expired," Dean said, "I swear it wasn't."

"Don't worry about it Dean," she responded as she grabbed the plate of mashed potatoes and dumped them into the garbage, "I'll just make some toast."

"You sure, you're not getting sick or something are you?"

"No Dean, now stop stressing. It was an accident."

"'Kay, I'm gonna see what's on TV. You gonna join?"

"I'll be there in a minute." She said smiling as watched him walk out of the room looking defeated. _Don't worry Dean. You'd have to do much worse to make up for what I'm doing to you._

Bela was pulled from her thoughts as the phone rang. "Hello?" She said quickly answering it.

"Bela, it's me Nate."

"Nate." She hissed, "What are you doing calling the house? Do you know what would happen if Dean answered?"

"Sorry Bells, but listen I think I may have found the solution to our, um, situation. It's simple, all you have to do is-"

"Nate, stop. Just come over tomorrow when Dean's at work."

"Fine, I'll see you after lunch."

"Bye Nate, I'll see you tomorrow." Bela said hanging up the phone and taking a deep breath. _That was close. I can't imagine what would have happened if Dean had answered, but it's all worth it if Nate knows how to save us all from Sam._ She thought as a small light of hope sprung up in her.

Unfortunately what Bela didn't know was that small light of hope would soon be put out because Dean had heard every word of her conversation.

--

**What do you guys think?**

**P.S. I love reviews, so keep 'em coming 3**


	11. World Turned Black

**--October 12th 2008—**

**Thanks as always for the reviews guys :D**

**HellPrincess: ****Yes...the milk?? lol :P Yup, he's not the Sam Dean knew...his reality is twisted and he's used to getting anything he wants when he wants it...lol where did you think Lilith got it from?? Aww, you know Dean, he'll hold it in till it kills him or until the evidence is to obvious that he can't pretend to ignore it anymore**

**THEHUNTRESS06: ****lol, OMG, you totally make my week when you review! You always have so much to say about the chapter hugs  
Of course Dean heard...otherwise there would be no drama ;)  
lol yes, Damon, lol he's, um...lol he's a deomon...what did you expect??  
hehe yes Sam hasn't had his ass kicked since Dean kicked it before he died...I think he's due...but how can anyone touch him with his powers and Ruby and Lilith and Georgina protecting him??  
If you're thinking what I'm thinking then yes you know why Bela is sick...  
lol I'm torturing you?? That's awesome...does that mean I'm a good author??**

**Nadin4400: ****Yeah another chapter so soon because I have up to the 11th chapter (so 2 left) written so until I hit the 11th chapter I'll probably be updating approx. 2 to 2 and 1/2 weeks.**

**TheCrazedWritter: ****Thanks! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of the story. Sam and Dean Winchester, Bela Talbot, Ruby, and Lilith characters belong to the creators of Supernatural. Nathaniel Anthony Jensen Landon, Georgina, and Damon characters belong to me.**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

--

**Chapter 10: World Turned Black.**

It was the next day and Sam sat behind his desk, hands clasped underneath his chin, his eyes staring at Damon as he squirmed in his chair.

"I hate coming here, I feel like Bela knows somehow." Damon said as he tried to stop his squirming due to nerves.

Sam unclasped his hands and leaned back in his chair, "And why would she have any idea?"

"Well I've already slipped up twice."

"What?" Sam replied with a voice so evil it made Damon feel like an angel.

"Trust me. I took care of it, she has no idea."

"Keep it that way. If she finds out everything is lost."

"I understand."

Sam took a deep breath, "Now what was the reason you needed to see me today?"

Damon paused before he answered, "I've recently discovered that Bela may not be the innocent victim she's claiming she is." He said with an evil smirk, "She's been sleeping with Dean. Meaning…"

"…she's breaking contract." Sam finished a grin just as evil slowly spreading across his face.

--

Bela was cleaning up lunch when the door bell rang. She quickly took off her rubber gloves and wiped her hands on her jeans as she walked to the front door.

A smile broke out over her face when she looked out the peep hole and saw Nate. "Nate!" She said as she threw open the door.

He just laughed and grabbed her in a hug. "What's with the sweater? It only just snowed Bells." He asked.

Bela made a face, "I'm cold. How can you stand to just be wearing the thin t-shirt? Did you even bring a sweater?"

"Nope."

She laughed, "Come, I'll make you something to hot to drink. What do you want, coffee, tea, hot chocolate?" she offered as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the kitchen, barely giving him time to kick off his shoes.

"Coffee's fine." He said before stopping dead in his tracks when he entered the kitchen. There were six pumpkins sitting on the counter, all neatly lined up, "Enough pumpkins Bells?"

"Oh, yeah I couldn't pick just one. They're all so small and cute."

"What are you going to do with them?"

"It's Halloween tomorrow, what do you think I'm going to do with them?" She asked as she filled the coffee pot with water.

"Carve 'em up, but did you need six."

"I told you, they're so cute, besides I can come up with six different designs by tomorrow."

He made a face, "I'm sure you can." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, maybe you could help me." Bela replied seductively as she finished pouring the water into the machine, then setting the pot back on its holder.

"I don't know, is that allowed." He teased.

She smiled, "I think so."

"I'll get right on it after I warm up," He said smiling back, "your majesty."

--

It was no more than ten minutes later when Damon had Bela laughing. They both were sitting on the stools to the kitchen island so that they were facing each other, their mugs of coffee in hand.

"God I missed this, I missed us." He said smiling.

His smile was infectious and she couldn't help but smile back, "Me too."

"I missed you so much." He said laying his hand on her arm.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable with the contact and quickly tired to retract her arm. In her haste she knocked her mug off the counter and right into Damon's lap.

"Oh my god, Nate I'm so sorry." She said horrified as he stood up sending the mug toppling to the floor where the handle broke off.

"It's fine, it's not that hot." He reassured as he ruffled the black of his head.

"Come," she said taking his hand and pulling him to the bedroom. When they arrived she quickly threw open the closet and grabbed a pair of Dean's jeans, "If I remember correctly you and Dean are almost the exact same size."

"Bela, it's fine. Please don't fuss over it." He said taking the jeans she handed him, watching as she again rummaged through the closet to find a t-shirt and sweater for him to wear as well.

"Nate, just do as you're told." She said pausing before she continued with a smile quickly spreading across her face, "Don't make me do it for you."

Now it was his turn to smile, "is that a threat or a promise."

She didn't answer and just walked out of the room closing the door behind her. _What the hell was that? _She thought as she leaned against the door. _This can't be happening. I can't be having feelings for Nate, I love Dean not Nate. All my feelings for Nate ended a long time ago. Or at least I thought they had, no don't even go there._

Bela shook her head to ban the thoughts and quickly walked to the kitchen to clean up her latest mess.

--

Bela had cleaned up the mess, thrown out the mug and now found herself sitting on the couch with Damon.

He smiled, "Not that I don't love spending time with you, but I actually had a reason for coming here."

"Oh right the reason that just couldn't wait when you phone me yesterday." _God I can't believe I totally forgot._

"Yeah sorry about that." He replied lifting his hand to ruffle his hair on the back of his head.

_That's the second time he's done that, he never used to do that._

He took her hands and stared into her eyes, "Listen, Sam's your only threat right," She nodded, "Well you know the saying 'if you can't beat them, join them.'"

"What?" Bela whispered outraged as she pulled her hands from his and stood up.

"Bela please," he said standing up as well, "Can't you see? This is the only way. There's no way to beat him, he's too strong. I can't lose you again."

"No. You'd never ask me anything like this because you didn't want to lose me?" She replied taking a step back from him.

He followed her, "How long has it been since you last say me Bela?"

"What do you mean?" She asked confused as she continued to back away from him.

"You abandoned me for ten months Bela, ten months is a long time. You don't know what I'd ask you anymore."

"No, this isn't you. I know you."

"You're right," he said, his eyes suddenly turning black, "this isn't me."

"No!" she yelled as she made a dash for the kitchen and the salt, her only hope.

"I don't think so," he flicked his head and sent Bela flying against the nearest wall. "What were you planning on running to Bela, the salt?"

Bela tired to lift he arm, wiggle her fingers, anything but she couldn't move. "How long have you been in him?" She asked when she found she could move her mouth.

"Long enough to know you're all he thinks about," He said walking towards her. "Did you know you were the reason he was so merciless when he killed the demon that murdered his mother? Did you ever dream you could cause that much pain Bela? The same pain you're causing Dean."

"I don't believe you, demons lie," she spat at him through clenched teeth.

Damon walked up to her and stroked her check, "I wish I was lying to you."

"Get out," she said, her voice dripping with venom.

Their noses touched, "What, no good-bye?" And before Bela knew what was happening he was kissing her. His quickly trailing their way down her front to the bare skin exposed between the hem of her sweater and her pants. She tried to turn her head, move any part of her body to push him off, but she couldn't move. So she did the only thing she could think of. She bit his lip, hard.

"Fuck." He swore as she tasted the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, and sure enough when he pulled away his lip was bleeding.

He slapped her across the face, "That wasn't very nice."

Bela didn't respond and just glared at him. He just smiled and walked out of the room. As soon as he was out of her sight she again tried to free herself, but she still couldn't move.

She tried to concentrate on focusing all her energy when suddenly she heard the front door slam and she fell to the ground, bruising her knees. She was breathing hard trying to process what just happened, but her thoughts couldn't form an explanation.

_How could I not have seen the signs? The way he ignored me, the way he knew about Sam, the way he kept ruffling his hair. How could I be so stupid? _Tears started to run down her checks, _I love him, that's how. Fuck, how did this happen? How could I let this happen?_

Bela tried to calm herself as she gulped and again tasted the metallic taste of Nate's blood, but she suddenly felt nauseous. Getting up she ran to the kitchen and threw up in the sink.

Her hands were shaking and her legs felt like jell-o when she turned around and slid down the cupboards to the floor.

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself, horrified.

--

**So I had lots of problems with this chapter because I accidently deleted it. So this is actually version two. As to whether if it is better or not, I have no idea, but I hope you guys liked this one. :D**

**-Tasha**


	12. Halloween

**--****October 22nd 2008—**

**Nadin4400:****Really? Thanks :D Yeah I was so mad when I found out I accidentally deleted the first version. Yes poor Bela, she's just keeps getting kicked while she's down doesn't she? As for Dean...well he'll fight it till he can't ignore the obvious ;-)**

**THEHUNTRESS06:**** lol thanks hun 3**

**TheCrazedWriter:**** Seriously? Thank you SO much :D**

**1000GreenSun:**** Here's the next chapter but I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up because I have to actually get back to writing the story again…lol :P No more pre-written chapters left ;-)**

**Mp054:**** Thank you! And I'm thinking you've probably figured it out…I tried to make it obvious without saying it ;-)**

**Ittssdanielle:**** Thanks!! 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of the story. Sam and Dean Winchester, Bela Talbot, Ruby, and Lilith characters belong to the creators of Supernatural. Nathaniel Anthony Jensen Landon, Georgina, and Damon characters belong to me.**

_**Italic - thoughts**_**, ****Bold - author notes**

**--**

**Chapter 11: Halloween**

Dean had come home and found Bela in the same position she was when Damon left. It was all a blur to her. The only thing she remembered was being picked up and carried to her bed.

She had woken that morning to an empty bed, but she could hear noise somewhere else in the house. She tried to focus on it, but she couldn't make her brain function so she just lay in bed and stared at the empty section of the bed beside her.

She wasn't sure how much later it was when Dean walked into the room. "Abby, you're awake." She heard him say, he sounded so far away. "Sweetheart, are you alright? You scared me last night…babe…answer me." He said his voice showing concern.

Bela moved her eyes to his. He looked hurt. She sat up and the world suddenly spun. "Oh god," she said as she quickly pulled back the covers and ran to the bathroom and threw up again.

She flushed the toilet and scooted back against the wall, closing her eyes.

"Abby?" Dean's voice sounded somewhere from her left.

"That's three." She said simply.

"What's three?"

She opened her eyes to see Dean standing in the doorway of the bathroom, "Three days in a row I've thrown up."

"Are you getting the flu?" He asked walking over to her to help her stand up.

"Maybe," she said gripping his arm the whole way back to her bed. When they entered the room she spotted a clock, it was 11 am. "Dean, it's 11. Shouldn't you be at the garage?" She asked concerned.

"Don't worry about that. I'm playing hooky today." He smiled, "Just relax. I'll grab you some flu medicine, do the laundry, clean the house, cook the food, you know…the wife's job."

Bela still looked worried and took no notice to his attempt to relax her, "No, I have stuff I need to do. It's Halloween, I need to carve the pumpkins, I need to get candy, I need to get into my costume so we can go to that dance you've wanted to go to, I-"

"Baby, stop, you're just stressing yourself out." He said cutting her off as he helped her back into bed. "Just stay here till you have some breakfast. Then you can go wherever you want, in the house. I forbid you do go outside." He said attempting again to lighten the mood.

"No, Dean-"

He placed a finger on her lips to shop her rambling, "I'll take care of everything. Please just eat and get your strength back."

She didn't respond, opting instead to nod her head. Dean smiled again, "good. Now, did you have any other laundry besides what was in the hamper?"

"No."

"'Kay, one question…how do you work the machine?"

Bela laughed and chucked a pillow at Dean. He had finally managed to lighten the mood and her worries were momentarily forgotten.

--

Sam sat on a bench as he watched his beautiful daughter play on the playground. He brought her here every Friday. For a long time he had marked off Friday as Lily's day and it was the perfect way for him to bond with her as well as wind down from a stressful week. Today, however, was Halloween and she had decided not to dress up. The one day she was expected to, she didn't. He couldn't help but smile at her as he thought over the week.

_This week was definitely a stressful one, with everything that was happening with Dean._ Sam was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when Damon silently sat down beside him on the bench. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked quietly without taking his eyes off his daughter.

Damon didn't look at Sam either, "We need to talk." He said just as quiet.

"About what?"

"About," Damon suddenly became extremely quiet, "our situation."

_Now what could it be? _Sam took a deep breath, "Fine, meet me in my study tonight after supper."

"That's too late. I need to talk to you as soon as possible."

"Look, when I take Lilly back to the house with me we're having lunch. We should be done in an hour, meet me then."

Damon didn't say anything just got up and walked away, leaving Sam with his daughter.

--

Bela had eaten, kept it down, and was deemed well enough to get dressed and walk around the house as she pleased. She was sitting in the living room reading a book when Dean walked in.

"What's this?" He asked sounding like he was trying not to raise his voice.

Bela looked up and say Dean holding Nate's now clean t-shirt. "It's a shirt Dean." She said hoping he would graze of the fact that she knew it wasn't his shirt.

"I can see that Abby. What is it doing here? It's not my shirt, and it's not yours either."

"I, um, it's new. I bought it for you." She fibbed.

Dean looked even angrier, "You're lying." He said as he placed his finger through a hole in the shirt.

"Dean, I can explain."

"Save it. I heard you on the phone the other day. This is Nate's shirt, isn't it?" He said throwing it at Bela. "You've been acting weird for weeks. It started just before Sam and his family moved in so I tried to tell myself that was the reason. I always knew that didn't make sense, but I trusted you." He looked at the floor and she could see the tears that were starting in his eyes, he looked so crushed.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

He quickly looked up and met her gaze. "I loved you." He said before walking out the door.

Bela was frozen in shocked at the hated that radiated out of his eyes. She jumped when she heard the door slam. She couldn't react. She knew what Dean must be thinking, but she couldn't force herself to go after him.

She'd hurt him enough people she loved in the past 24 hours.

--

Sam stared at his soup in front of him. He stirred it absentmindedly as he thought over what Damon could have done.

"Sam?" A voice said pulling Sam from his thoughts.

He looked up to see Lilly picking away at a piece of cake. She never ate anything that was good for her, not that Sam minded because she normally switched hosts so often she never did any damage, but then there was Ruby. She never ate anything unless she needed to appear a real human. He had tried to get her to eat and take care of her host in the beginning but soon gave up because he realized even if she did take care of her host she'd already been in the body so long the girl probably was only alive because Ruby was still in her body.

Finally Sam's gaze landed on Georgie. "Damon's here for you." She said.

"Thanks, I'll be right back Lily." He said as he quickly kissed her on the head before exiting the kitchen and heading to his study. He quickly entered the room and found Damon pacing back and forth in front of the desk.

Sam shut the door and Damon looked up, "Sam, I'm sorry I didn't mean too. I just lost my temper. You know I'm not used to this pretending to be someone thing. I've always just possessed someone so that you could get the information you needed, I've actually pretended to be someone so you could get new information-"

"Stop rambling," Sam said, "What did you do?"

"Bela knows Nate's possessed."

Before Sam could even register what he was doing he had grabbed the front of Damon's shirt and slammed him up against the nearest wall. "How?" He said through clenched teeth.

"I told her I knew how to save her from you. I told her to join you and she freaked out. She started saying I wasn't Nate because he would never ask that…and, I don't know, I just lost it."

"You just lost it?" Sam laughed and let Damon go, "And that's supposed to excuse you from blowing our only shot at saving my brother from that bitch?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry, 'cause that makes it all go away." Sam laughed as he lifted his arm and held it out at Damon, "This is my brother Damon."

Damon gulped as he suddenly felt a burning in his hosts throat, the same feeling that always came as he was about to be ripped out of his host. "Sam, what are you doing?" He questioned panicked.

"Damon, I think you know what I can do to demons who wrong me. Don't make it worse."

"Wait!" Damon shouted, "I can fix this…I, I have a plan." Suddenly the burning in his throat stopped.

"It better be good, or you'll wish you never interrupted me."

Damon shuddered, Sam was more evil than any demon he'd come across, "have you ever heard of a binding lock?" He said rubbing his neck.

"Yes, yes I have." Sam said as an evil grin appeared on his face.

--

**-Tasha**

**P.S. I love comments 3 lol**


	13. Awoken Fears

**--November 2nd 2008--**

**SURPRISE! I got this chapter written faster than I thought I would :D**

**--**

**Nadin4400:**** Oh Nadin! Thank you so much :D *hugs* LOL your reaction to everything seriously makes me so happy because of how much you are loving the story!! :D**

**He_That_Fears_No_Evil:**** OMG, lol you're afraid of evil Sam? Lol, then here's a warning…he's only kind of going to get scarier as things start to spin out of control!**

**THEHUNTRESS06:**** LOL :D I don't even know how to respond to your review! It makes me SO happy that you're enjoying the story so much :D *hugs***

**mp054:**** …guess what…there's more drama in this chapter! Lol :P**

**ittssdanielle:**** The story is told mainly told from Bela's POV, so there will be some but we won't see a lot of it. I'm SO happy that you're loving the story so far :D**

**Gadget_Girl_25:**** Here you go! :P**

**--**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of the story. Sam and Dean Winchester, Bela Talbot, Ruby, and Lilith characters belong to the creators of Supernatural. Nathaniel Anthony Jensen Landon, Georgina, and Damon characters belong to me.**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

--

**Chapter 12: Awoken Fears **

Damon was just leaving Sam's study when Nate's cell phone started ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket he was shocked when he saw who was calling.

"What do you want Bela?" He said answering it.

--

Bela refused to fall apart, she just didn't have time. She needed to save both Dean and Nate and the only way she was going to do that was by pushing forward. She didn't let herself think about the fact that Dean suspected she was cheating on him. She focused all her energy on getting the house ready with some help from standard demon exorcising ritual basics. She was never a hunter and didn't know much but she knew enough. Nate may be possessed now but he wasn't going to stay that way. She would make sure of it.

Dean still hadn't come home. It had been hours, it was late and dark now. She tried not to think about that either as she tightly clenched the chalk in her hand. She just tried to focus on drawing a devil's trap perfectly onto the floor under the living room rug.

_I can do this. I can save them, I know how. I will not let Sam beat me. _She thought as she finished quickly and tucked the rug back over the newly drawn defence before heading to the kitchen.

Upon entering she rechecked the already triple checked supply of holy water. She wasn't going to use it to interrogate him, she didn't care what information Damon might have. She just wanted Nate back.

After she finished she walked around the house checking the salt that lined the edges of it. She'd even made sure she put of candy so that trick-or-treaters wouldn't ring her door bell.

Her plan was simple. She'd call Damon and invite him over claiming she wanted to talk about joining Sam. She'd lure him to the living room and trap him there inside the devil's trap. Then she'd send the bastard back to hell, praying that Nate was still ok.

Her hands shook as she dialled Nate's cell number. With each ring she felt her heart rate quicken. After three rings he answered, "What do you want Bela?"

She took a deep breath, "I want to discuss the option of joining Sam."

"Now you want to discuss joining Sam?" He said smugly and she could just imagine the smirk on his face.

"Can you come now?"

"Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Come alone."

Damon didn't answer and just hung up the phone.

--

Bela quickly fell into a pattern of pacing back and forth in the living room as she tried to memorize the exorcism. She was so focussed she didn't notice Damon causally walk into the living room and lean against the wall, watching her pace back and forth.

"Were you really planning on just doing a little exorcism, Bela?"

Bela stopped dead in her tracks.

"Just send me back to hell and everything will be alright. Is that all you thought it would take?"

Bela turned to face him and quickly started to back to the wall opposite him so he would follow and walk straight into the devil's trap. "I don't know wha-"

"Save it. I'm not as dumb as Nate looks." Damon said cutting her off as he followed her across the room. He was about to continue when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as if he hit an invisible wall. "You didn't." He spat out.

Bela smiled, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," She starts to recite but quickly stops as Damon starts laughing.

"Isn't this just going according to plan," He states as his eyes turned black.

"What are you talking about?"

He cocked his head to the side as his eyes switched back to Nate's crystal blue, "Did you really think I came here unprepared?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She repeated.

He just smiled as a chill went down her spine. The temperature seemed to have suddenly dropped a couple degrees. She couldn't explain it but she started to panic and quickly started the exorcism again.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.

Ergo draco maledicte  
et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.  
cessa decipere humanas creaturas,  
eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare."

"Oops, doesn't seem to be working, does it." Damon says smugly. She lifts her eyes from the written exorcism to look at him. "You can't get rid of me that easy, baby."

"But I..."

"Oh, don't fret. Your Latin is very good. However, there's one thing you didn't count on..."

"...You didn't count on me."

Bela peeled her eyes away from Damon, only to find Sam walk into view from the front hallway. "I told you to come alone!" She yelled horrified.

Sam smirked, "He's a demon. What did you expect?" He said walking towards her.

"But I just called him. How did you have time to..."

"Doesn't matter," Damon said before turning his head towards Sam, "You going to let me out yet?"

Sam took his gaze off of Bela and waved his hand. Flipping the rug up and erasing a section of the devil's trap. With the line broken Damon was freed from the devil's trap. Bela took this as her only chance to run to the door.

She was almost out of the room when her feet snapped together and she fell to the floor, hitting her head on one of the side tables. She stood up and faced Sam and Damon, backing slowly towards the door that was so close.

"That looks like it hurts." Sam said walking up to her and wiping some of the blood off her forehead. Bela flinched at his touch and watched, disgusted, as Sam bought the blood on his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. "Now you can have your fun, Damon." He said and Bela snapped out of her trance before she was quickly flung against a wall and pinned there.

Sam stepped back and leaned against the edge of the couch. Damon just stared at her, lust obvious in his eyes. She felt exhausted but she still struggled against the force. Just like before she couldn't move a muscle. She closed her eyes in an effort to keep back the tears that were threatening to cascade down her checks.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Damon said walking up to her and stroking her check.

Bela's eyes flew open, "Don't touch me!" she spat at him.

He moved his hand down her neck, tracing her curves till he reached her waist, "What are you gonna do about it?"

She'd finally lost her battle with her tears as they started to fall down her checks. Damon just smiled. She tore her gaze from Damon to look at Sam, who was concentrating on her every move. "Please," she whispered as she felt Damon place his other hand on her waist and start to slowly slide both his hands up and under her shirt, "Sam, please." His face didn't change. He didn't even move a muscle. Bela closed her eyes and tried again to move against the force holding her.

"Damon, stop," Sam suddenly said and Bela's eyes flew open shocked when Damon's hands froze in their place, "There's something strange going on."

Sam walked up to Damon and placed a hand on his arm and he moved out of the way. Bela watched, terrified of what was happening. "What are you doing?" she managed to say.

Sam didn't say anything and placed his hands on either side of her waist.

"No, Sam, please." She pleaded as the tears started to flow down her checks again.

He didn't answer and started to slide his hands across her abdomen till they met in the middle. "Shit." She said before turning around and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What's going on?" Damon asked.

Sam looked over at Damon then looked back at Bela, "you're lucky. Damon release her, it's time to go."

Bela looked just as confused as Damon but he did as he was told. Bela swayed forward but quickly steadied herself, "I don't understand." She whispered.

Sam just looked at her one last time before leaving the room. "Happy Halloween, baby," Damon added before following Sam out of the house.

--

Bela was lying on the living room couch, staring out the window with a vacant look on her face. She had tear stains on her checks, her eyes were puffy, and her nose was red and runny from crying but she was too tired to cry anymore. Her hand rested on the spot where Sam's hands had met in the middle of her abdomen.

_What did Sam find out? _

Time had no meaning and she wasn't sure how late or early it was. She'd quickly cleaned up the house so when Dean came home he'd have no idea what happened. It was the only way she knew time had even continued moving forward. She'd spent the rest of the time crying on the couch.

_What could he have known by touching my stomach like that?_

Suddenly she was startled from her thoughts as the phone rang. "Hello" she said her voice croaky from crying.

"Abby." Dean said on the other line.

Bela's heart rate quickened, "Dean..." she whispered as tears again started to form in her eyes.

Dean sounded tired and frustrated, "Listen I don't think it's the best idea for me to come home tonight."

"What? No, Dean you need to come home."

"Sam's offered me his place to crash at tonight."

"You can't stay there. Sam's not who you think he is. There are things you don't know about him." She pleaded.

Dean's voice became harsh, "And that's so different if I come home to you."

"Dean, I know what you must think but..." she said, tears running down her face now.

"I'll see you tomorrow, we'll talk after work." She could hear him take a deep breath, "Get some sleep."

"I love-" Dean unexpectedly hung up the phone, cutting her off, "you." She finished.

--

**Hope you enjoyed it!!**

**-Tasha**


	14. New Arrangements

**--November 21****st**** 2008--**

**Nadin4400: ****That's sad to hear you have crappy weather! But at least I brightened it up for you :D  
Here's your update :D *hugs***

**elin1982: ****If you really want to know the answer...before it is revealed in the story then PM me :D Otherwise keep guessing :D And thank you!!**

**THEHUNTRESS06: ****I really think you broke the record for the longest review...ever! lol :P Yes having Dean remember both lives would definitely help Bela out and do her more harm but what kind of author would I be if he remembered right when it was needed most?? Lol ;-) *edit: Gland to hear your horse is better now :D**

**GadgetGirl25: ****LOL I don't want to spoil you for sure...so I won't say anything ;)**

**HeThatFearsNoEvil:**** LOL...A lot of people are saying that :D I'm not sure if I should be flattered or disturbed that I've managed to create a dark scary Sammy :P lol**

**emza156:**** Here's more Evil!Sam for you :D**

**--**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of the story. Sam and Dean Winchester, Bela Talbot, Ruby, and Lilith characters belong to the creators of Supernatural. Nathaniel Anthony Jensen Landon, Georgina, and Damon characters belong to me.**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

--

**Chapter 13: New Arrangements**

Sam stormed through his front door and towards his study, slamming the door behind him.

_Why does that bitch fuck everything up?_

He walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of vodka. Downing it in one gulp he looked around the room. Noticing the pocket knife Dean had given him for his tenth birthday lay on his desk he put the glass back down and walked over to the desk to pick it up.

Just then Damon burst through the door. "What the hell was that about?!" he yelled at Sam. Sam spun around and pinned him against the wall, knife against Damon's throat. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Sam smiled and grabbed Nate's arm that had the binding lock on it. He removed the blade from Damon's throat and pressed it over the binding lock. "Good-bye Damon."

"Sam, wait!" Damon pleaded as Sam dug the knife into Nate's arm. Just enough to draw blood but not break the binding lock. In all the commotion neither Damon nor Sam had noticed Ruby come into the room, Lily and Georgie not far behind her.

"Sam what are you doing?!" Ruby screamed as she ran to Sam and pulled his arm away from Damon. Fire raged in Sam's eyes as he turned his gaze to Ruby and before he could register what he was doing he slapped her.

Everything became deadly quiet. Ruby slowly turned to her face towards Sam, tears in her eyes. Sam had never hit Ruby before and was sickened at what he'd done, "Ruby, I..." he started.

Ruby walked to the door and quickly grabbed Lily's hand, "Who are you?" she whispered horrified before leaving the room. Sam could only close his eyes and concentrate on their footsteps as they ran down the hallway and up the stairs.

Both Damon and Georgie were frozen on their places. "Sam..." Damon started.

"Leave me alone!" Sam yelled. Damon nodded and quickly followed Georgie out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Sam walked back over to the bar and poured himself another glass. He downed the drink and quickly poured himself another. He took the drink in his hands and started to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace in his study. He stopped and watched the flames dance around the logs as he took a sip of his drink.

He couldn't think straight, he could do anything. His brain was going into overdrive. The more he watched the more he hated the flames that were easily burning away the log. He hated that they were able to do what they were meant to do without difficulty.

He chucked the glass at the fire and it smashed, spilling its content into the fire. The flames shot high and Sam smiled, "Time to fight fire with fire, Bela. You have your piece of Dean and now I get mine."

Sam quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialled Dean's number. Dean quickly answered, "Dean, hey. Listen I just got back from trick-or-treating with Lily. I was wondering if you and Abby wanted to join myself and Ruby for a drink."

Dean took a deep breath before answering, "Wish I could but Abby's....not feeling well."

"That's too bad."

"Thanks for inviting us though."

"Listen, you sound tired. You sure you don't want to just come over to my place and relax?"

"Sure. I don't see why not. I'll be over in about a half hour."

Sam smiled, "Great, see you then."

--

Sam almost laughed when the door bell rang exactly a half hour later. _Always on time, you could set your watch by him._ Sam got up from his chair in front of the fire in his study and walked to the front door to greet Dean.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw he saw Georgie quickly walk down the basement stairs to avoid him. He also noticed how oddly quiet the house had become. Damon had immediately left after the Sam told him. Ruby had grabbed some of Lily's stuff before heading to god knows where but none of that mattered because Dean was here now.

Sam opened the door to see Dean's failed attempt to conceal the inner turmoil he was in. Dean's finely tuned skills had obviously gone out the window due to inactivity, "Hey, Dean."

Dean managed a smile, "Hey, Sam, thanks for inviting me."

"No problem man. Come in, you look beat."

"Thanks." Dean replied as he walked past Sam and into the house.

Sam closed the door shut behind Dean, "Hang your jacket up over there," he said indicating to the hooks on the wall beside the door.

"Wow, I had no idea how nice this house was on the inside." Dean said after hanging his coat on the hook and looking around.

"I had a fair bit of work done it before we moved in."

"Really?" Dean questioned.

Sam smiled, "You could say my job pays well and I spoil my family."

"So that's how you keep her fed." Dean said walking to the living room windows and looking at the Impala parked on the street.

Sam grinned wider, if that was possible, "Why don't we head into my study. You want a drink?"

Now it was Dean's turn to smile, "Yeah, a drink sounds really good."

--

When Damon left Sam's he didn't really want to go back and sulk around Nate's apartment. Instead he opted for heading out to a club. It was Halloween so this could be fun. Plus, his urge for Bela had not been satisfied as Sam had promised.

Damon wasn't exactly sure how much later it was when he was opening Nate's front door as a girl who was completely drunk hung off his shoulder. Not to say he wasn't completely smashed too, damn human he was stuck in was such a lightweight.

The girl was roughly the same height as Bela, the same hair color, even the same eye color. Her name was something like Starlet, he couldn't really remember what it was, but she would do.

Finally he manages to get the door open and they both stumble in. Turning on the light, the girl giggles and tipsily kicks off her heels. Damon sheds his coat. The girl was about to start kissing him when he notices a light coming from the living room as if the TV was on.

_That's weird. I didn't leave on the TV before I left._ "Hold on a sec, Starlet." Damon said as he slowing crept past her and down the hallway towards the living room.

"It's Scarlet," the girl said following him.

He ignored her comment and rounded the corner to the living room to discover the TV was, in fact, on. Damon shrugged and turned off the TV. He turned and viciously attacked Scarlet with his mouth as he guided her back down the hallway to the bedroom door.

He was just about to open the bedroom door when he heard someone clear their throat. Damon broke his kiss with Scarlet and looked down the hallway to the front door. A girl with blonde hair, streaked with green, was standing there with a gun in her hands.

Suddenly he could hear Nate's voice in his head scream out Andy in relief.

"I never signed up for a threesome," Scarlet said as she watched the intruder.

Damon smiled, "So this is the famous Andy." He said improvising as he took in the girl's appearance.

"Shut it asshole. I think you should leave now." Andy said indicating to Scarlet as she cocked the gun in her hands.

Scarlet didn't answer and quickly collected her shoes and left without a word.

"Aw now look what you've done. I worked hard at finding her." Damon said smiling. When Andy didn't reply he continued, clearly more amused by the intrusion than his previous catch. "You know that little pea shooter isn't gong to do much to me, right?"

Andy smiled as she started to walk to where Damon was standing, resetting the safety on the gun and pulling out a knife. "No but this will."

"And what's that little knife going to do to me?"

Andy was now standing in front of Damon, "This," she answered simply as she quickly slashed through the binding lock on Nate's arm.

"NO!" Was all Damon could say before he was ripped from Nate's body. Nate's knees buckled underneath him and Andy grabbed his shoulders to help him to the floor without hurting himself.

It was a few seconds before Nate came too, "Andy?" he said confused.

Andy just smiled and hugged him, "Nate, I'm so glad you're OK."

"Thank you," was all he said as he melted into her embrace and passed out.

--

Dean wasn't sure how much later it was but he was pretty sure he'd consumed way too much alcohol over the last couple hours he'd been there. "Listen, Sam, I think I should leave. I've imposed long enough."

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned as he looked over at the clock in the study, "Dean, it's one thirty. Your wife's going to kick your ass for crawling home this late."

"What time it is doesn't really matter," he replied sinking staring at the drink in his hands, "I'm not going home."

Now Sam was confused, "Why wouldn't you go home?"

"She's cheating on me." Dean said bluntly as tears pooled in his eyes.

"Abby? What?" Sam was shocked, _that sneaky bitch. I told her to distance herself from Dean but this is going too far._

Dean looked up at Sam as a tear slipped down his check, "I found the guy's t-shirt in the wash today."

"Dean…"

"I didn't want to believe it when I'd over heard her earlier conversation. I just, I want to trust her but…" Dean smiled in his distress, "All I know is that over the past couple of weeks she's changed. She's closed off to me and then she's spending all this time away from the house."

"So you're not going home."

"I can't." he replied wiping the tears off his face.

"Where are you going to go?"

"A motel."

"Dean, that's ridiculous. You can sleep on the pullout couch downstairs."

"I don't want to impose on you." Dean said standing up.

Sam copied his motion and stood up too, "It's not a problem, please I'd be honoured."

"Sam, no I can just go check into a motel."

"Dean, stop. I'm your friend, and as your friend I'm telling you you're too drunk to drive and that I have a pullout couch I want you to stay on tonight. Now call your wife and tell her where you are. I'm sure it's not what you think." Sam said grabbing Dean's shoulders.

Dean shook his head and brushed off Sam's grip, "You're probably right." He said before taking out his cell and punching in his home phone number.

It rung a couple times before Bela answered. Her voice was croaky and he could tell she had been crying. "Abby," he said warily.

"Dean…" she breathed and it broke his heart.

He took a deep breath, "Listen I don't think it's the best idea for me to come home tonight."

"What? No, Dean you need to come home."

"Sam's offered me his place to crash at tonight."

"You can't stay there. Sam's not who you think he is. There are things you don't know about him." He could hear her plead.

Dean couldn't stand it. Her lies were too much, "And that's so different if I come home to you."

"Dean, I know what you must think but..." He knew she was probably crying again and he hated that he'd snapped at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, we'll talk after work." He said trying to calm himself again, "Get some sleep."

"I love-" Dean didn't want to hear it and hung up the phone.

--

**TBC…**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the long break in between the two chapters but this chapter's longer than the norm so hopefully that makes up for it =)**

…**and reviews are loved!! =)**

**-Tasha**

**P.S. Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes in this chapter. It's late and I really wanted to get this chapter posted :P**


	15. Salvation for the Price of Hell

**--January 5th 2009--**

**Nadin4400:****Aww Nadin that's so sweet *hugs* Yes everything is getting really crazy isn't it??? And Sam is pretty good at manipulating people isn't he? lol :P I'll try to update as soon as possible hun *more hugs* As for Bela, well she's a little preoccupied to even notice right now ;-) That girl really has a one track mind :D**

**Ghostwriter:**** Seriously? Thank you!**

**elin1982:**** Thanks! :D And as for Dean remembering and what happened to Bobby, Elen, Jo, and even Gordon, you'll have to keep reading the chapters because I really don't want to give anything away ahead of schedule :D**

**He_That_Fears_No_Evil:**** yes Bela really is taking a beating isn't she?**

**tvbatina:**** Thanks! Here's the next chapter for you!**

**Gadget Girl25:**** lol it does seem that way doesn't it :P**

**jlee42603:**** Thanks hun! Here's the next chapter! *hugs***

**--**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of the story. Sam and Dean Winchester, Bela Talbot, Ruby, and Lilith characters belong to the creators of Supernatural. Nathaniel "Nate" Anthony Jensen Landon, ****Andrea "Andy" Lee Parker****, Georgina, and Damon characters belong to me.**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

--

**Chapter 14: Salvation for the Price of Hell**

After Dean hung up Bela felt used. She suddenly couldn't get the feeling of Sam's hands out of her mind. The only thing she can think of is getting clean, of rinsing Sam off of her body.

She heads to the bedroom and undresses. Unexpectedly feeling release when she takes of her jeans, it was if they were slightly too tight. She ignores the sensation, does her hair up in a clip, and wraps herself in a towel and walks over to the bathroom.

When a bath is drawn she settles down in the scorching hot and bubbly water but no matter how hot or soapy the water is she still feels his hands on her. She grabs her ipod and puts it on shuffle and tries to, just for five minutes, imagine Dean is in the basement watching TV and Sam and his gang had never come back into her life.

Bela was just starting to believe her little lie when one of Dean's favourite songs started to play on her ipod. The emotions she suddenly felt were overwhelming. She could help but feel completely in love with Dean, angry with herself for not telling Dean the whole truth, angry with herself for not being able to protect Dean from his brother, and completely miserable because Dean probably doesn't trust her anymore. She can't handle it and rips the earphones out of her head.

Taking a deep breath and trying not to cry again she got out of the bath, wrapped a towel around herself, and walks across the hall to her bedroom. Opening the closet she runs her fingers over Dean's clothes and smiles to herself because they're all cotton t-shirts, jeans, and a few shirts to go over top. She quickly pulls out a nightgown for herself. It's his favourite, black and lacy.

She's just shaking her hair out of the clip when there's a knock at the back door. Putting on her house coat she cautiously makes her way over to the sliding glass doors. The curtains are thick and she can't see through them so she slowly pulls them back. What she finds surprises her.

She sees a girl with blonde hair, streaked with green. Bela's eyes are suddenly drawn to Nate and she doesn't take in the rest of the girl's appearance. Nate's unconscious and is being carried by the girl.

"A little help," the girl says.

Bela's mind goes blank and she can only focus on making sure Nate is OK. She doesn't stop to think who the intruder is or if Nate is still possessed. She slides open the door and helps the girl carrying Nate inside.

"What's the closest bed you have that we can lay him down on?" the girl asks.

"My bedroom, it's this way," Bela replies guiding them through her house. "What happened?" she asks when they've lied Nate down on the bed.

The girl smiles, "Normally people ask who the stranger is and what she's doing here before asking what happened."

"I guess that would probably have been a smart choice. So who are you and what are you doing here?"

"The name's Andy and Nate called for my help. Sorry I couldn't get here faster but I was in the middle of a hunt."

"So you're a hunter?"

"You could say that but we'll have time to spill out life stories later. Right now we need to make sure Nate is OK."

"So what did happen?"

"I saved his sorry ass."

"How?"

"Destroyed the binding lock on his arm but he did get a little banged up in the process and that's why we need to check him. Where's a first aid kit?"

"Under the sink in the kitchen," Bela said taking her eyes off of Andy as she left the room. Looking over at Nate she noticed his shirt was torn and tied around his arm where the binding lock was. "Oh Nate," she whispered as she walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Can you help me get his shirt off and check for any other wounds," Andy said returning with the first aid kit in her hands.

Bela nods and helps Andy sit Nate up and peel off his shirt. Then they laid him back down and rolled him onto his stomach. There weren't any serious wounds, just bruises so they rolled him back over and tended to his arm. The blood had dried so the fabric was stuck to his arm. They tried to pull it off carefully but when they got it off Nate groaned in his sleep. They quickly finished and pulled off his shoes and tucked him under the covers.

"I don't think I can go to sleep now, how about you?" Bela said closing the door behind them.

"I don't think I could either. Why don't you brew up a batch of coffee and we can spill our life stories you were so keen on knowing before." Andy said smartly.

Bela couldn't put her finger on it but she just felt like she could trust Andy. "Sounds good," she replied.

It wasn't long before a fresh batch of coffee was brewed and the two girls were seated at the island. "So you said you were a hunter but I got the impression you don't necessarily like to be labelled as that." Bela asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well I am a hunter but not a traditional one. My story is very different from other hunters." Andy replied absentmindedly stirring her coffee.

"Care to share with the class?"

"I don't know. It's pretty messed up."

Bela smiled, "trust me, my past is probably more messed than yours. I can handle it."

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. I tell you my past if you tell me yours."

"I don't know if-"

"I thought you were all curious?" Andy accused.

Bela stared at the coffee in her hands, "I am but..." she said trailing off.

"But nothing, for Nate to be as close to you as he is he must know your past."

"How did you know that?"

"I've known Nate for years but I'll explain that all in my biography. Nice try at changing the subject though." Andy said smiling. "Listen, I'll tell you my history and If you think yours is still to horrific to share then you don't have to."

"Fine," Bela said caving.

"Let's start with the basics. I'm a 22 year old witch. My m-"

"You're a witch!" Bela said alarmed and cutting Andy off.

"Shh, keep your voice down. You'll wake Nate. I know what you're thinking but I don't serve a demon."

Now Bela was confused. In her experience all witches served a demon, it was how they got their powers. "How is that possible?" she asked.

"My powers came from my mother. My mother became a witch after my father died when I was 12. He died in a car accident and my mother wanted to protect her family from any further harm."

"I'm sorry," Bela said stunned.

"I'm not finished. I discovered she was a witch when I was 16. My mother no longer trusted or respected the demon she served. She knew the demon she served suspected this and would try to seduce me like it did to her. So she did something seen as great and terrible. She gifted all her powers to me. When the demon she served found out he killed her and tried to kill me as well but I protected myself instinctively with my new powers and survived."

"So because you didn't sell your soul for your powers you don't have a demon you serve as well you don't have any rules to follow." Bela said trying to comprehend what Andy was telling her.

Andy nodded, "ever since my mother died I've been on my own with powers I couldn't explain. So I traveled around until I learned the secrets of almost anything supernatural of nature by the time I was 20. I also mastered my craft at the same time and went after the demon that killed my mother. That's how I met Nate. The same demon killed his mother when he was 18 but you already know his story. We teamed up and killed the demon shortly before my 21st birthday. We've kept in contact with each other ever since but I hadn't heard from him in almost six months."

"So why did he call you?"

"Well he was possessed," Andy said matter-o-factually.

"But the demon possessing him wouldn't have had your number and there's no way Nate was able to overcome the demon and call you for help. The demon would have known and you would have been tracked down and killed."

"I'm guessing he was calling me when he got possessed because he left a really weird message. All I could hear was his whisper of help and then nothing until the time of the message ran out."

"I guess that makes sense. There's still one thing that's nagging at me, how did you find me?"

"Don't get freaked out but from Nate's message I could tell he was in trouble. So I when I got here yesterday I followed him. I saw him go into your neighbour's so I snuck a peek through the window and discovered that he was meeting with the one and only Sam Winchester. So when he came over here I figured he was just meeting another demon. But when I snuck a peek through your window I saw you tried to exorcise him and it didn't work, so I knew you were a hunter of some kind and not an ally of Sam."

Bela hung her head, "Oh god, so it's my fault you're here."

"How is this your fault?" Andy asked confused.

Bela smiled, "I guess it's time I told you my story."

--

It was late, or early depending on how you looked at it, when Bela and Andy had finished spilling their life stories. Andy had insisted on going back to Nate's apartment. She wanted to look around for any possible clues left there by Damon. Bela agree it was a good idea and let her go.

It was close to 5 am but Bela was still to restless to sleep. Her mind was working overtime trying to process the situation she was in. Nate was safe now but no thanks to her. She had a new ally in Andy, she was sure of that. She had put a little holly water in Andy's coffee and taken out pure silver spoons to use. Andy didn't flitch to either so she was positive Andy was on her side, especially if Nate did call her for help. She'd just have to wait for Nate to wake up to find out.

Sam on the other hand was a whole other problem. She was still no closer to getting rid of him. If anything she was farther away than when she started because Dean's trust seemed to be slowly gravitating towards his brother and away from her.

With everything cycling through her mind Bela knew she'd never get any sleep. So she decided to take a few sleeping pills. She still had some left over from when she made the crossroads deal. She had been so paranoid that Sam would show up and kill Dean again that she would have terrible nightmares. She poured herself and glass of water and walked to the bathroom.

Looking under the sink for the pills Bela notices a box of unopened tampons. _Huh, that's really weird. I bought those like a month ago._ Suddenly Bela freezes. _No, I couldn't be. Could I?_ Her heart rate quickens but before she has a chance to think about it rationally she hears someone walking towards the bathroom.

She lets out a sigh of relief when she discovers it's only Nate. "Nate, oh my god, you scared me."

"Bela?" he says looking startled.

Bela stands up frightened, "what's wrong?"

"I can talk to you, I can control my body, I can..." Nate smiles and pulls her into a bear hug, "I can't tell you how relieved I am to be me again."

Bela smiled, relieved for the second time, "me too, Nate, me too. How do you feel?"

"Well besides the headache from hell I'm just peachy." He replied releasing her from the hug and rubbing his temples.

Bela couldn't help but laugh at Nate. He was such a goof ball and had this strange power over her. When she was with him no matter how awful her day had been he could always make her laugh. "Here take a few of these and go back to bed." She said handing him a bottle of Aspirin.

"Thanks but there are things I need to tell you," Nate said before taking the bottle. "I was awake the whole time. You wouldn't-"

Bela put her hands to his lips, "shh, there's lots of things I need to tell you as well but right now we both need some sleep. Now go take those."

Nate nodded in defeat and walked to kitchen to pour his self a glass of water. After Nate left Bela took her own sleeping pills and tried very hard to not think of the new concern nagging at her. If that concern panned out to be true then she really did need a few hours of sleep. She was exiting the bathroom and heading towards the spare bedroom when Nate grabbed her hand.

"Don't go," he said simply.

Bela was confused, "what do you mean?"

"I just get you back into my life and I get possessed. I don't want anything else to happen. I can't believe I'm asking this but would you please stay with me until I fall asleep again?"

Bela smiled, he was so sincere, "sure Nate, I can do that." Nate smiled in return and she followed him into the master bedroom. She settled under the covers and she sat on the bed next to him. It wasn't long before she felt the effects of the sleeping pills take hold and she fell asleep too.

--

**TBC…**

**Oh my goodness it's been so long since I've finished a chapter. It was totally not fair that my life got busier when break started and is getting even busier now that I'm back at school! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! *hugs***


	16. Test of Strength

**--TBA--**

**Jlee42603:** **Sorry for the lack of updates sweetie! I'm just super busy with my school, work, and volunteering schedule that by the time I find five minutes to write I'm totally exhausted. I am trying my hardest to simply post a minimum of one chapter per month. So cross your fingers and hope I can manage two :D**

**Nadin4400:**** No worries hun! :D I could never leave this unfinished. It's my biggest annoyance with fanfiction writers and I could never do it to my readers because of how much I hate when I like a story that goes unfinished :s Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter after such a long long wait!!**

**THEHUNTRESS06:**** I'm back with another chapter :D You're making me blush with these sweet comments :D Hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**--**

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean Winchester, Bela Talbot, Ruby, and Lilith characters belong to the creators of Supernatural. Nathaniel "Nate" Anthony Jensen Landon, ****Andrea "Andy" Lee Parker****, Georgina, and Damon characters belong to me.**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

--

**Chapter 15: Test of Strength**

Bela woke the next morning with a warm body next to hers and in her own bed. For two seconds she was convinced everything that happened with Sam was a re-manifestation of her nightmares but then she rolled over and saw Nate. Her fantasy colapsed on itself and every single worry came racing back to the forefront of her mind.

She rolled out of bed and walked sluggishly to the bathroom. Switching on the lights she stares at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was messy and tangled from sleep. She was pale but not the worst she'd seen.

_Although that's probably not a good sign that I'm pale considering…_ Bela lets her thoughts trail. She takes a deep breath and decides to put that worry to rest and just buy one of the stupid tests.

Suddenly she hears noise at the front door. _Wow I must really be out of practice. I didn't even hear Nate walk down the halway. _She thinks before going to investigate, "Nate, what are you doing?" She practically shouts in amusement. As she rounds the corner she stops dead in her tracks.

Dean is standing in the entranceway with roses in his hand and a hurt and confused look on his face. "Who's Nate?" He asks.

Bela can hear the hurt in his voice but she can't answer.

Dean screws up his face and takes a step forward. "I asked a question, Abby."

Bela panics and tries to explain but she can't,"Nate? Nate is an old friend. You met him before you lost your memory. I-"

"Stop lying to me!" Dean yells at her, "I didn't want to believe it but you're making it kind of hard. I know about the phone calls and where you go every time you leave the house!"

"What's going on, Bela?" Nate says as he comes round the corner.

Bela closes her eyes and prays at that very moment for God to strike her down or to wake up and everything be a dream. She slowly opens her eyes and is greeted with niether. Instead she finds Nate standing there still only dressed in his jeans with obvious bed head. She could only imagine what they looked like standing together and what Dean must be thinking. If only he knew the half of it.

Dean looked flabbergasted. "Old friends," he acqused, "yeah you're real buddies. He doesn't even know your fucking name Abby!" Dean chucked the roses at Bela's feet. "I'm done putting myself through this. Have a nice life with Nate. The next time you see me ill have a lawyer." Dean finished pissed as hell before storming out the door.

It was a few seconds before she comperhended that Dean meant a divorce lawyer. "No!" She cries as she runs out the door but Dean seems to have vanished into thin air. "Dean!" She cries again then feels a hand on her arm. Spinning around she finds the hand belongs to Nate. Wrentching her arm from his grasp she slaps him hard across the face with the other. Nate looks horrified and she feels disgusted. "I'm sorry," she whispers and runs into the house. She slams and locks the door behind her before sinking to the floor and sobbing. She can hear Nates pleas but ignores them. She's hurt him enough today.

--

The hour is late and Bela still finds herself sitting at the front door with tear stains on her face. _Dean loves you. He came home over Lunch instead of after work like he said because he loves you. _She thinks over and over again.

She hears a phone ring in the distance of conciousness. The ringing jolts her memory and she suddenly remembers. Something ignites inside her. _I'm tired of playing the victum. I've shed tears at Sam's hands for too long. It's time to take back some control of my life. _She stands up and wipes her face. The spark grows into a flame as she gets dressed. Grabbing her bag she heads to their car, getting inside she turns over the engine. The fire is roaring now.

--

The hour is late and Dean finds himself at a bar across town. He's not sure how he got there but all he knows is he had to get as far away from her as he could. _I loved her. God, I still love her. I can't stop loving her._ He downs another shot of tequila. He's lost count of how many he's had. None of them have dulled the pain. It still feels as sharp as a sword.

His phones rings and it takes him a minute to find it. "Hello," he says not checking the caller display.

"Dean, where are you?" a concerned voice screams through the tiny speaker of the phone.

Dean is confused, "who are you?"

The voice on the other end huffs, "it's Sam. Where are you? I'm worried."

Dean smiles, "Sam you're such a good friend." Sam says something on the other end of the line but it's muffled. Dean figures he's really drunk because he swears the muffled sound was Sam saying, 'I'm your little brother, it's my job." He shakes his head, "Sam can you come get me. I can't go home. I don't even want to go anywhere near home. Just drop me off at a motel because there is no way I can drive when I'm halucenating."

Dean could hear Sam sigh and perfectly envisioned the frown to match it, _he really does that a LOT,_ he thinks, getting distracted. "Dean," Sam says interupting Dean's thought processes, "that's ridiculous! How many times do we have to go over this? There is always room at my house for you, no matter what. Now, where are you?"

Dean can't help but bend to Sam's words. _Man, it's like he has thiis really wierd power over me. It's like I'd do anything for him, even sell my soul if that were possible. _Dean thinks as he looks around and tries to find an address. When he finally manages to find an address Sam tells him, "I'll be there in half an hour. Don't go anywhere, Dean."

"I'll wait for you. Take your time. I'm not in a hurry." Dean replies and he could swear that Sam quietly said 'me too' before hanging up.

--

Bela paces as she stands in her bathroom. The fire inside her now put out by nerves.

_How did I get to this point completely alone? I can't do this alone._

There's less than ten seconds left.

_Oh god I can't do this!_

The alam goes off on the timer she was using, startling her. She stands emobilized, frozen in terror. She stares at the small piece of technology that is about to not only change her life forever but Dean's as well. Her hand shakes as she reaches for it, the feeling of abandonment only growing stronger.

Wrapping her fingers around it Bela closes her eyes and tries to calm her nerves. Taking a deep breath she opens her eyes and sees one word.

Pregnant.

--

**TBC…**

**Oh my goodness it's been SO long since I've written! It was totally not fair that my life got busier when Christmas break started and has only started to calm down now! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! *hugs***

**I just want to remind you all again that ****I am ****NOT**** abandoning the story. My life has just become crazy super busy and my muse has ****totally**** deserted me so inspiration is slow. I will hopefully update a minimum of once a month. Yes I know that's a long time but it's the best I can do at this point.**

**Thank you again for being SO patient with me.**

**Tasha.**


	17. Rising War

**--November 28****th**** 2009--**

**REVIEWS**

**I'm not going to reply to everyone's reviews for this chapter and instead just hope you are still reading my story! Love you all :)**

**--**

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean Winchester, Bela Talbot, Ruby, and Lilith characters belong to the creators of Supernatural. Nathaniel "Nate" Anthony Jensen Landon, ****Andrea "Andy" Lee Parker****, Georgina, and Damon characters belong to me.**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

--

**Chapter 16: Rising Action**

_How could I be pregnant? Why did this happen now?_ She stops and again stares at the pregnancy test, willing it to change the result. "This can't be true. It has to be an error because the universe doesn't hate me so much that it would dump this on my shoulders now." Bela shakes herself and walks out of the room and towards the front door. _I just have to go get another test. One is no way to prove something._

Bela comes back through the door after finding a 24hr drug store about an hour later with at least one of every brand of pregnancy test she could find. She grabbed a jug of water out of the fridge, _okay time to get to work to say the least._

--

Sam pulls up to the bar and sees Dean watch him from his spot on the curb out front of the bar. He feels like a battle is raging inside of him.

He knows what he should tell Dean the truth but he's too afraid Dean will remember their past and be angry all over again. He doesn't think he could handle Dean trying to kill Ruby again.

He slowly pulls up to a parking spot next to Dean and turns off the engine. Dean has his phone in his hands and is slowly turning it around and around. Sam sighs, _God I hate seeing Dean broken like this, especially when I can't fix it._ He opens the door of the Impala and slides out. He watches Dean as he walks over and sits down beside him. He doesn't say anything instead he looks at his shoes.

Dean stops spinning his phone and simply opts to hold it, "do you know a lawyer?" he says quietly after a few moments.

Sam is taken aback, "what?"

"Do you know a lawyer?" he says again, this time looking over at Sam. There's a broken look in his eyes and the usual loving rebel glow about them seems dimed.

Sam doesn't know why Dean would want a lawyer but he knows his brother better than to pry, "yeah, yeah I do. He's the best"

Dean simply nods and goes back to spinning his phone is his hands as he looks away from Sam's eyes.

--

The sun was peeking through the blinds as Bela woke the next morning. She had taken something like five tests. Every one, every single one said she was pregnant. She rolls over and hugs the pillow beside her. It smells like Dean but she's not sure if that's also due to the fact she pulled on his favourite shirt.

She's drifting back into sleep when there's a knock at the door. Half asleep she makes her way to the door. She pulls it open forgetting the fact that she doesn't know who is behind it and what trouble it could bring. She has to squint against the sun but she can already tell who it is.

She pushes open the screen door and steps out, "why are you here Nate?"

"Bela, I" he stops and looks at his shoes. His hands are in his pockets and he looks thoroughly awkward. "I'm sorry."

"Is that all?"

"No but," he huffs, "god I'm just so sorry."

"Look Nate I can't deal with this," she says as she moves to go back inside.

"Wait," another voice says.

Bela stops in her tracks and looks over her shoulder. She watches as Andy seemingly appears from the thin air behind Nate. "What," Bela begins.

"I get it you're upset. You have every right to be upset but in your condition it would be wiser to calm down." Andy states simply.

Bela glances at Nate and he looks just as shocked and confused as she's sure she is, "How did you know?"

"My age is deceiving but you know my history so don't underestimate my powers. I spent the past six years of my life honing my skills."

Bela lets the words wash over her as she continues to stare into Nate's eyes. "Okay what is this big secret that I seem to be left out of?" Nate says, the smile on his face reaching his eyes.

Bela smiles, _stupid Nate and his stupid infectious smile,_ and looks at Andy, "to tell you the truth I'm glad someone else knows."

Andy just smiles in return.

--

Sam had brought Dean back to his house and set laid him on his and Ruby's bed. As he stood watching his brother sleep he suddenly felt like a new war was waging. "I need to think of a plan." He mutters quietly. As he starts down the stairs, headed to his study, he sees one of Lily's jackets on the hook. He feels empty as he looks around the equally empty house.

He tries to push the thought aside and enters his study. He sits behind his desk and opens his laptop. The desktop picture is his favourite picture, a picture of his family. Lily is happily walking between her parents with her hands in her theirs. You can only see their backs but he loved it anyway.

Distracted he opens up the folder on his desktop. There are a few pictures in it, the rest of his favourites. The first two are of Dean. Both from random parties they were at. Sam chuckles to himself, Dean loves to pose for the camera way too much. The next is of his beautiful Lily smiling.

Then he comes to the one picture that he wishes didn't exist but he knows can't live without. It's another party picture, he looks totally trashed but she's positively glowing and being her goofy self. But what he loves most about this picture, besides the fact she's wearing his shirt, is that it's one of the very few he has with her brown hair.

It's a few moments before Sam is able to tear himself away from the picture. When he does he clicks the next arrow in the viewfinder and comes across a photo that has him smiling from ear to ear. They had been shopping and she'd found a sunglasses rack. Of course she just had to demand he pull out the camera and take a picture with each of them instead of just looking in the mirror.

Out of all of them he loves this one the most. She has her pouty lips stuck out a bit, he swears it's his fault she does that, and her arm and fingers up in a peace sign.

Sam doesn't hesitate long on this photo. He knows which one is left. Clicking the arrow he brings up the last photo, possibly his favourite one. She's smiling an innocent and love filled smile at him through the picture. The ice cream in her hand is her favourite flavour, strawberry.

"Ruby," he says softly staring at the picture. Without warning anger flashes through him and he slams the laptop shut, "Damn it!" he yells in frustration. Sam can feel not only his mood darken but his whole demeanour. Taking a deep breath he calms himself, his eyes flutter close and images of Ruby, Lily and even Georgie flood his mind to contrast his memories of Dean.

_Fuck. I can't do this._

--

It's an hour later and Bela is lying flat on her back on the couch. The chattering of Nate and Andy drift to her ears but she's exhausted and resorts to staring at the patterns of the stipple roof. It took some convincing from both Nate and Andy but she finally understands they are there to help her, why she wasn't sure.

Movement catches her eye and she tears her gaze from the roof. Nate walks into the room and squats down beside her. "Hey," he says softly as he brushes her bangs from her forehead.

She stares into his eyes and is lost in the pool of blue. "Nate, why are you and Andy here?"

He smiles a warm smile, "I thought we went over this, we're here to help you."

"That's not what I mean." She rests her hand on his and stills his movement. She watches as his eyes fixate on the touch and she could practically feel the love pour out of him. "I meant why me? Why are you two so insistent on helping me?"

"Because you're the best chance we have." At the sound Bela flicks her gaze to the doorway of the living room to see Andy walking over. Her hair is different; there isn't any green in it anymore. It's wavy and has pink underlying instead of being stock straight with green streaks. As she sits down in front of Bela she rests her hand on top the one Bela has rested on Nate's. Her eyes are a blue that matches Nate's, the same innocence pours out of them. "This is going to sound awful but the entire hunting community was convinced the Winchester legacy was over. They all thought the great Dean Winchester had died at the hands of Ruby and Sam had been completely taken under by the dark. But Dean is alive and now we have a fighting chance."

"What do you mean?"

"Bela, Dean is the key to rescuing Sam. I know the rest of the world thinks that to stop the oncoming apocalypse we need to kill Sam." Andy pauses and exchanges a glance with Nate, "But both Nate and I believe that killing Sam would only spark revenge and elect a new leader."

Bela can see where this was going and sits up to stare down at the both of them accusingly, "you're not using Dean." She states flatly.

"Bells, just listen." Nate says, almost pleading. Bela shakes her head. Nate takes her left hand and holds it out so they can all see it. "Do you want this to just fade away?" He says.

Bela watches the light dance off of the diamond in her wedding ring. She takes a deep breath and summons her courage. "I just want him back."

"If we can get Dean's memories back I think we can save Sam and give you back your husband." Andy utters sternly.

Nate smiles, "we need help from DEAN don't we." Andy smiles just as big and nods.

--

**TBC…**

**OMG I suck!! The last time I updated it was in March!!! I won't even begin to ask for apologies and only beg your forgiveness and say a HUGE thank you for anyone who has still stuck with me. I'm not even going to degrade myself by listing excuses. The last thing I want to say is that I swear I will finish this story. There will be an end. *HUGE JARED SIZED HUGS FOR EVERYONE***

**-Tasha**

**P.S. The pictures mentioned in this chapter are all real except the one of the walking. If you want to see them let me know and I'll post them in my profile or at my LJ.**

**P.S.S. I have a twitter account now so anyone who wants to encourage me to get my ass in gear and write the rest of this series can twitter me :) /tasha8694**


	18. DEAN

**--February 8th 2010--**

**REVIEWS**

**THEHUNTRESS06: yes an update! Haha and now another like months later! I kinda suck at updating frequently. I'm not sure if this is a happy chapter or not but It's one of my favourite so far. Hope you enjoy it!**

**brookiwinchester: You're welcome, here's another over 2 months later :/ haha**

**--**

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean Winchester, Bela Talbot, Ruby, and Lilith characters belong to the creators of Supernatural. Nathaniel "Nate" Anthony Jensen Landon, ****Andrea "Andy" Lee Parker****, Georgina, and Damon characters belong to me.**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

--

**Chapter 17: DEAN**

"But we don't have Dean," Bela says confused.

Nate just smiles, "No not Dean, DEAN."

"What?"

Andy draws Bela's attention, "did you really think the three of us were just going to face off against the most powerful man history has yet to discover?"

"I still don't," Bela says trailing off.

Andy smiles, "I guess we have a lot to show you."

--

Sam's sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. He doesn't move when his ears pick up someone coming down the stairs.

"Sam?" Its Dean. "Thank God. I thought I had ended up at some random's house."

Sam smiles, "what do you remember from last night?"

"Dude I just told you I couldn't remember where I was." Dean says stopping dead in his tracks.

Sam looks down at the coffee in his hands, "last night you said something and I can't help but wonder."

"Sam, do we have to do this now?"

Sam looks up again, "yeah. We can talk later. Right now I actually have to talk to you about something else." Dean grumbles. "Coffee is over there," Sam says as Dean spots the machine. "Cups are in the cupboard above it."

Sam waits five minutes for Dean to pour himself a mug and grab a sip of it. "I want you to stay here."

"What? Why?"

"Because I know you don't want to go back next door but at least this way your not wasting your money or having to stay far away from Bela."

Dean huffs, "great."

"Dean."

"It's nothing."

"No it's not nothing. I know you, something is eating at you."

Dean looks almost astounded, "you've known me for maybe two months."

"But yet I'm the one you called."

Dean looks puzzled at his statement but quickly covers it, "Is this where you tell me that you're my stalker and that you're delirious, but that you really aren't delirious because I called you and that means we're what, some sort of soul brothers?"

Sam laughs, the corners of his mouth tugging up into a laugh smile. It takes two seconds and Dean is laughing too. "You've been listening to too much Yani."

Dean shoves him, "it was your words."

"What?" Sam says, his face still pulled back in a grin.

"Dude when you came up to me on the street that one day. You told me I was your brother. I thought you were crazy and I ditched you as fast as I could."

"Oh god I remember that." Sam groans.

"I thought I'd never see you again but then you moved in next door. Man I have to tell you I was ready to move because I really didn't want a crazy neighbour, but then you walked over introduced yourself and you were totally normal."

"Maybe I'm still secretly crazy and not even human," Sam interjects.

Dean smiles, "shut up and let me finish. You were about to go and help finish unpacking when I asked. I said that we had met before. You looked at me and it was like you suddenly remembered or something, there was this hope that flashed across your face. And you said that I looked familiar too."

"And then you asked me if it was me who had practically attacked you on the street. And I said it was a dare. But that still doesn't explain where you got the new-agey stuff from."

"I guess it doesn't, does it," Dean says laughing again. "I guess I just assumed that you were in some yoga, tree hugging group."

"Wow that totally needed that whole story to make sense."

"Hey how am I supposed to know you aren't. Or maybe that gorgeous wife of yours is the yoga freak. Where is she anyway, the house is empty."

Sam looks at his almost empty mug, "um she took Lily and Georgina with her to visit her parents."

"Oh," is all Dean says. "That doesn't sound good."

Sam puts on a smile, "no, it doesn't. We had a fight. She's coming home today though so I'm going out to buy supplies to win her back. Want to come?"

Sam can tell Dean is taken aback, "sure."

--

Bela is riding in the passenger seat of her car as Nate follows Andy's.

"Where are we going again?" She asks.

"DEAN," He responds without taking his eyes off the road.

"Thanks Nate," Bela says dryly.

Nate laughs, "DEAN isn't something you can really be told. Besides I think it would be better for you to see it."

"Are we almost there at least, we've been driving for almost two hours."

They pull up in front of a warehouse, "what do you think." Nate answers with a smile.

The door of the warehouse opens and the two cars drive in. Bela holds her breathe as they enter the building, but it's empty. The cars park and they get out, "What?" She begins.

"Not yet," Nate says.

Andy smiles at them, "aw you two are making me sick. Nathaniel you are having too much fun with this."

"You did it to me when you first introduced me to DEAN." He says walking over to her. They stare at each other in playfully sizing one another up. Andy sticks he tongue out at him and walks past him to link her arm in Bela's. "Fine, I'll show her then." She says and starts to lead Bela towards the back of the warehouse.

Nate jogs to catch up but before they are even halfway through the warehouse they stop and Andy releases her grip on Bela's arm. "Watch," she says with a glint in her eye.

Bela watches as Andy extends her arm and the seemingly empty are ripples. Suddenly a doorway appears. "Let's go," Andy says and opens the mental double doors. Bela is stunned by what she sees. She feels like she's in the twilight zone or maybe the matrix. She walks into a medium sized room that is simple but very impressive. There seems to be state of the art training systems, computers, kitchens and bedrooms, practically everything you could ever need.

She turns to around to see the doorway has disappeared but Andy and Nate are standing there with broad smiles on their faces. "Bela, I'd like you to intodyce you to DEAN." He says.

"Determined to End the Apocalypse for the New-World," adds Andy.

Bela barely has time to comprehend what all of this means when Andy steps past her. "Hey!" she yells at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the room stops what they're doing. Bela turns around again and starts to notice the faces this time. Before she finishes the room a plump woman with a strong jaw and brown hair engulfs her in a hug.

"Bela, thank god. I thought he had gotten you as well."

Bela melts into the hug, "Ellen," She says a smile appearing on her face.

Ellen pulls her back and looks at her. Bela again starts to look around the room. The rest of the people have all come to meet her. The next person her eyes travel too is Missouri Moseley. She smiles, "come here child." Bela smiles bigger as she steps foreword to be pulled into a hug. Missouri lets her go and she takes a step back. She notices Dt. Diana Ballard is standing in the small group of people, as well as Pamela Barnes but she doesn't know the rest.

She's confused, "not that I'm not overjoyed to see you again but where's Bobby or Rufus or Travis?" Bela watches as everyone's faces fall. She's scared, "They're not all," she can't bring herself to say it.

Ellen looks at her. "Rufus ran for a while. He refused to directly help us or let us help him. He was taken out by one of Sam's assassin demons." She says slowly.

Bela feels like she's just taken a blow to the stomach, "and Bobby?" she asks nervously.

"Sam couldn't kill Bobby. We think he's too much of a father figure for him." Ellen continues. No one else seems to want to talk.

"Then where is he?"

"Sam had to get rid of him so he just 'wiped' his mind. He's still alive and as far as we can tell Sam checks in on him frequently. He's a happy clueless pig-in-the-mud down in Florida." Bela can hear the venom in her voice. She can't comprehend what Ellen is saying. She swallows.

"And Travis," Missouri continues, "he was going to suffer the same fate as Bobby but he only say Sam as some evil thing to kill. He died trying to find and kill Sam."

Bela closes her eyes, "and Deacon, Gordon and Tamara?"

"Deacon was set up for the same destiny as Bobby and Travis but was killed by an unknown demon. As far as we can tell Sam hunted the demon down and 'disposed' of him." Missouri said.

Bela cringed at the thought.

"Gord-" Ellen started. Bela could hear her voice breaking, "Gordon and Tamara were working together. They were with us at the beginning of DEAN. They were able to send a fair chunk of demons back to hell. But they were both taken out by one of Sam's assassin demons about three months ago."

A tear streaks down Bela's check. "How many more?"

She hears Ellen's voice. It's soft and quiet, almost gentle. "Jo."

Bela's eyes flick open in shock. "How."

There's tear stains down Ellen's face, "Jo," she falters, "Jo was blinded by revenge and got herself killed during one of the DEAN's early attacks."

"But she hasn't left." Andy says.

Bela looks over at her in confusion. "What?"

Nate rests a hand on her shoulder and Bela turns to face him. "She came up with the idea of a resistance group. As you know she loved Dean. Her drive was fuelled by the knowledge of Dean's death."

"DEAN," Bela said finally understanding the name. She takes a deep breath, "is this everyone who is left? Just the eight of us?"

"Well we can count on the trickster sometimes but yes. It's not big. Most hunters are too scared to try and take Sam head on. Therefore Sam has had an easy time picking them off." Nate makes an attempt at a smile, "but at least it's better than just the three of us. Now I think we should introduce you to Josh."

--

**TBC…**

**I know some of you (if you are still with me) have been wondering why I haven't brought in some characters that were on the show preciously or who is really alive or not, etc. Hopefully I haven't missed anyone, I racked my brain but mistakes happen.**

**I swear Josh is the last new character I am going to introduce. I quite dislike when people keep adding new characters to existing characters instead of using the ones they already have. Just a heads up that his character personality won't be revealed for a little while, so stayed tuned for that. **

**-Tasha**


	19. Face It

**--April 28th 2010--**

**Nadin4400:**** Awe thank you SOO much for continuing to come back. I know it can be frustrating when things don't get updated that often. I'm thrilled to hear that you are finding it more and more interesting as it goes on :)**

**THEHUNTRESS06:**** Well the return of the actual dean is probably no more than five chapters away. Thank you, and I apologize for the long gap in between posts. My computer crashed and I had to wait a while to get all the data back.**

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean Winchester, Bela Talbot, Ruby, and Lilith characters belong to the creators of Supernatural. Nathaniel "Nate" Anthony Jensen Landon, Andrea "Andy" Lee Parker, Georgina, and Damon characters belong to me.**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

**Chapter 18: Face It**

Dean was riding in the passenger seat, practically comatose from the lack of movement and talk. Sam knew he was thinking about the situation he has on his mind, the reason he wants a lawyer. It was driving him to distraction, "Dean." He breathed.

Dean turned his gaze from out the passenger window to Sam's face. If Sam didn't know his brother as well as he did he would have thought his previous thoughts a jump to conclusions. "Sam?" Dean finally responds.

Sam couldn't help it anymore, he was never very good at waiting or keeping his mouth shut, "why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Dean said confused.

"Hide your feelings."

"Sam," Dean says defensively.

Sam glares at his brother before returning his attention to his driving. "Fine, whatever, I need some supplies from the grocery store. Are you going to help me?"

"What do you need?" Dean says as he tears his accusatory gaze from Sam and opts to focus on the quickly approaching grocery store.

"French fries," Sam says with a grin. The fight is momentarily forgotten.

Bela looks over to see a man who looks no older than Nate. He has dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes to contrast. "So this is the famous Bela." He says.

Bela blinks, "famous?"

"Well you seem to be all Andy and Nate can talk about." He said smiling at her blush.

Bela whipped her head around to face Nate, "oh really?" She said giving both him and Andy a stern look before turning back to face Josh.

The room was quiet. Everyone seemed to be waiting to see what would happen.

Then it happened, she smiled the biggest and purest smile she had had in the past eight months.

Instantly you could feel the atmosphere lighten as everyone started laughing. Bela finally felt at home, but something was still missing.

Sam leads Dean into the store and automatically starts heading to the frozen dinner section. He doesn't slow down, much less look over his shoulder to see if Dean is following him, until he gets to the section of fries.

"Why are you getting French Fries?" Dean says. Sam can hear the resented curiosity on his voice.

He doesn't answer Dean until he's picked out a package of curly, straight and crinkle cut fries. "Remember how I told you Ruby took Lily and Georgina and went to her parents?"

Dean nods.

"Well truthfully we had a fight and she left. I said and did some things, so she left." Sam finishes looking into Dean's concerned gaze.

Dean can feel himself subconsciously take a step closer, "why?"

Sam takes a step back to match Dean's. He doesn't like this open soul moment being in the middle of a store with frozen fries in his hand. "Why what?" He says defensively.

"Why would you do something so stupid to your family? She loves you, your daughter loves you, and I'm guessing Georgie at least likes you otherwise she wouldn't be living in your house." Dean says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Sam feels heated tears come to his eyes, "because of you." He says defeatedly.

Dean looks taken aback. "What?"

"You're the reason she left," Sam says controlling himself again. "To be brutally honest she doesn't like you very much."

"I can fix that," came Dean's reply.

Sam nods, "I know you will."

"I have to leave. Let things settle between you and your wife. If I'm the issue then the fastest solution is my absence.-"

"What? No." Sam says cutting Dean off, "you can't leave."

"Why?"

"If you leave now then things will definitely not go back to the way they were. I couldn't live with the fact that she was acting like such a bitch that she couldn't give you a chance. I love her more than life, which is why I can't let her turn into that." Sam quietly laughs. "Does that make any sense?"

Dean doesn't respond but Sam notices he doesn't look upset.

"Truthfully I just want a chance to show her how awesome you are. I feel like you're my brother and she's my family, so I just want my family to get along."

Dean smiles, "fine."

Sam smirks back, "now that we've bared our souls in the frozen isle of the supermarket, can I buy these and get home to cook them?"

"Put that ass in gear, Sammy," Dean says laughing as he and Sam head towards the checkouts.

Bela, Nate and Andy stayed at headquarters through supper. Bela was happy and sleepy when they left.

She followed Nate to the car. "Are we going back to my house?" She asks, pausing at the car door.

"Yeah," came Nate's simple reply. "Why?"

"I can't sleep in a house that empty."

Nate smiles sadly, "want to rent a bad movie and make ourselves sick on junk food?"

"The movie sounds good but I'll pass on the junk food... due to my current situation." She says blushing and looking at her shoes.

Nate looks awkward, "oh," he mumbles.

"Oh god not again you two. Why is everything so emotional with you two?" Andy interrupts. She shakes her head and doesn't wait for a response before getting in her car.

Bela looks at Nate and gives him a questioning look. He shakes his head, "I don't think she knows." He says just loud enough for her to hear. Somehow that's not the answer Bela wanted.

When they get to Nate's they have movies and junk food in hand. They managed to pick out two movies they barely could agree on. Hanging up her coat in the closet Bela turns to spot the blood stain on the floor and freezes.

Andy catches her gaze and stretches her hand out towards the stain. It slowly disappears and the carpet is left as if it never happened. Bela stares at Andy in amazement with tears in her eyes. Andy barely looks at her before wrapping an arm around her while guiding her to the kitchen.

Dean is leaning against the counter in the kitchen as he watches Sam. Sam is practically floating on thin air as he frequently checks the fries in the oven and sets the dining room table. Dean doesn't get it, "why are you cooking fries?" He says when he can't stand the curiosity anymore.

Sam doesn't even look at Dean and continues his setting of the cutlery on the table, "the first time I met Ruby she save my ass. She was mysterious and I couldn't get her out of my mind." He pauses to grab forks out of the box, "the next time I saw her she just appeared in the diner I was eating at. I was trying to figure her out but she seemed to know everything about me. She refused to answer my questions without a smart remark." He smiles, "I remember he taking a bite of my fries and saying they were like deep fried crack, then before I could even get her name she wrote her number on my hand and left."

Dean whistles, "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, I have to tell you, that girl you got is some pistol."

Sam chuckles, "I know." He sets down the last piece of dishware on the table and looks up at Dean. Dean's happy to see the glee and love radiating from Sam and is startled by the love radiating from him for this man who he'd known for only a couple of weeks, not even.

Dean is pulled from his thoughts as he hears the front door open and what he already recognizes as Lilly's voice proclaiming, "we're back!"

He watches as Sam quickly strides to the front room. He slowly walks to the doorway connecting the kitchen to the front room and leans against the doorframe as he takes in the sight in front of him.

Lilly is practically glued to her father. Her arms are wrapped around him so tight it is wonder he's even still breathing. Dean watches as Sam wrenches his daughters grip before taking a big step towards his wife and giving a kiss so filled with love and devotion Dean isn't sure if he's watching actors give it their all in front of a camera or a love so deep he's sure Sam is at Ruby's every command. However it isn't long before Dean finds himself chuckling because Lilly has stated her displeasure of her parent's affection and has wormed he way in between them. Sam just smiles and picks her up and spins her round and round with the purest smile you've ever seen.

On the outside Dean smiles at the happy family in front of him, on the inside his is shattering into a thousand pieces as he aches for his to come back together. _I know what I saw, but is it possible there's a reasonable explanation? I just can't believe she would cheat on me, I know how she feels._

**TBC...**

**I don't have much to say about this chapter. I hope you enjoyed another chapter and I look forward to reviews!**

**-Tasha**


	20. For The Love of Nate and Bela

**-August 21st 2010-**

**REVIEWS**

**NADIN4400: Thanks so much :) Here's another chapter and I have another mostly done so hopefully this is a good sign that I'll update more often!**

**SmartalecHuntress: Hope I didn't drive you too mad with the prolonged wait of this chapter. But it's finally here :)**

**DeanWinchesterLuvr91: Thanks :) here's another chapter for you.**

**Thanks to all who are continuing to read this story ! 3 please R&R**

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean Winchester, Bela Talbot, Ruby, and Lilith characters belong to the creators of Supernatural. Nathaniel "Nate" Anthony Jensen Landon, Andrea "Andy" Lee Parker, Georgina, and Damon characters belong to me.**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

**Chapter 19: For the Love of Nate and Bela**

It isn't long before Bela is laughing so hard it hurts. She wipes her eyes from the tears and looks to her left. Nate is fast asleep with his head against the back of the couch, his mouth hanging open. She smiles and looks to her right. Andy is watching the movie and smiling, truly and purely.

Andy notices the absence of Bela's laugh and turns her head to see if everything is alright.

"I think we wore someone out," Bela says, glee lightening her voice."

Andy smiles, "I say we follow suit."

Bela nods. She didn't realize how tired she was until Andy mentioned it.

They get up and turn off the movie. Nate grunts in his sleep from the new silence and loss of body heat.

They pull a blanket over him and head to the bedroom.

"I'll take one half of the bed if you take the other," Andy offers as she opens Nate's closet.

"My only stipulation is I have is that I get the side with the alarm clock." Bela feels the emptiness inside her grow. _The other side is always Dean's side._ She finishes in her head.

Andy walks back towards her with clothes in her hands. She notices the change in Bela's mood. "Here," she says placing a pair of Nate's sweats and one of his t-shirts into her hands. She has a pair of boxers and a worn t-shirt for herself. "I'm going to change in the bathroom." She gives Bela a small smile before heading out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Bela palms the soft material in her hands. Sighing she sets them on the bed and pulls off her jeans. She slides on the sweats before peeling off her top, replacing it with the warm cotton of Nate's shirt.

The smell of Nate's shirt intoxicates her and she breathes in deep and closes her eyes. "I'm so fucked," she says in frustration and kicks her discarded clothes on the floor.

Climbing on the bed she buries her form under the covers.

When Andy comes back she notices Bela's tense form under the covers with her back to the door. Andy switches off the light and crawls in next to her, knowing the withdrawn mood is something Bela needs to deal with on her own.

Bela stares at the time on the alarm clock. She lets her eyes drift close. She's not tired, she's exhausted. Her eyes snap open as an image of Dean flashes behind her eyes. She feels sick with guilt and worry. Bela bites her lip to stop the feelings from overflowing and waits until she hears Andy's even tones of sleep.

Slowly pushing back the covers she slips out of the bed and softly pads down the hallway to the kitchen. Flicking on the light switch she opens cupboards until she finds a glass. She fills it with water from the tap.

"Bells? You okay?" Comes a soft voice from behind Bela. She looks over her shoulder to see the warm and sleepy form of Nate standing in the archway connecting the living room with the kitchen.

"Shit, did I wake you with the light?" She says turning around.

"No big deal," he responds rubbing his eyes and walking up to the cupboard beside her and pulling out a box of cookies. "Want one?"

She smiles weakly and takes one of the cookies.

Nate sees the expression and knows what it means, "these are my favourite cookies. They're crunchy and have a crème filling, but the jelly on top just adds that extra yummy-ness." He smiles at his ramblings and takes a bite.

"What?" Bela says staring at him in confusion.

He swallows, "I want you to share what's on your mind."

"And I was supposed to get that from your ramblings?" She questions before taking a bite out of the cookie.

"No." He says trying not to laugh. "I just thought I'd inform you."

"Asshole." She says shoving the rest of the cookie in her mouth.

He smiles broadly, "but it distracted you didn't it."

Bela swallows and looks at her feet. _It worked alright. Now I'm so distracted all I can think of is Dean. _Bela feels hot tears start to threaten to fall.

"Oh Bells, what did I do?" He says gently grasping each of her forearms.

She slides her arms around his torso to support her own frame. "Fuck." She breathes hard and controls her emotions. "I can't do this. I want him back." She feels the hot traitorous tears start to escape out the corners of her eyes.

"Shh," Nate hums softly as he slowly strokes his hands up and down her back before kissing the top of her head.

Bela quickly pushes Nate away. "Don't."

Nate looks confused, "what?"

A tear slides down Bela's cheek. "You can't do what Dean did. You can't."

"Bells, you're safe here. I'm not leaving you." He says stroking her cheek.

"Stop," Bela practically yells at him. He takes a step back. "Dean always did," she takes a breath trying to control the tears slipping down her cheeks and onto the floor, "when I was sad or sick or distressed."

Nate nods an understanding and grabs her hands. She follows the tugs of his arms and they slowly move into the living room. They briefly stop to turn on a lamp before Nate sits them on the couch. "Bells," he says softly, "I never want to hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if I did."

She tightens her grip of his hands and looks into his eyes to see tears forming there to mirror hers.

He lets go of her hands and leans over to reach a tissue from the Kleenex box at the end of the couch. He offers it to her and she takes it and wipes her tears away. "Take a deep breath," he coaches. She closes her eyes and breathes deep. "Let it out slow," he continues as she again grips his hands tight.

The entire apartment is quiet but all Bela can hear is the rushing of air as it races to exit her lungs. The tension in all of her muscles works its way out and she slowly opens her eyes again.

Nate sees her calming down and releases her hands and gets up. "Wait," she says frantically as she stands to grab his hand, startling him.

Concern floods his eyes, "what's wrong?"

"Where are you going?"

"There's a cot in the spare room. I was going to go sleep on it and leave you here to get some rest."

"Don't leave me." Bela knows her fear is irrational but her hormones are warring inside her and she needs someone stable to hang onto tonight, someone who loves her. "Stay," she repeats as she sees his shoulders sag in defeat.

"I'll go get the cot and sleep beside you, Bells." Nate says preparing to leave again but then he catches her expression. She looks vulnerable and scared. He sits back down, "but the couch is a lot more comfortable."

She smiles, a silent thank you for knowing her so well.

He spreads out on his side as she settles in beside him. They manage to find enough room so Nate is lying partially on his back and against the back of the sofa. Bela is snuggled in beside him with Nate's arm around her shoulders and her head resting on his chest.

Bela struggles to keep her eyes open as she watches Nate reach for the spare blanket draped over the back of the sofa. He places it over them before settling deeper into the couch. She feels him softly kiss the top of her head and utter a quiet "night, Bells," as her eyelids flutter shut.

**TBC...**

**So I know I normally write about both Bela's POV and at least Dean's or Sam's POV in each chapter but this one just needed to be on its own. So you'll have to stayed tuned to see what's happening over at the Kaplan's.**

**-Tasha**


	21. What is Happening

**-September 2nd 2010-**

**REVIEWS:**

**Nadin4400:**** Don't give up hope, I'm going to finish it because I love this story too :) **

**I'm dedicating this chapter of the story to Nadin4400 for her continuous reading of this story I started over two years ago 3**

**P.S. Don't forget to follow me on twitter tasha8694 : ****.com/tasha8694**

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean Winchester, Bela Talbot, Ruby, and Lilith characters belong to the creators of Supernatural. Nathaniel "Nate" Anthony Jensen Landon, Andrea "Andy" Lee Parker, Georgina, and Damon characters belong to me.**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

**Chapter 20: What is Happening**

Dean is down in the basement sitting in the recreational room with Lilly. He is wearing a cheap metal tiara and a purple feather boa while he sits inside Lilly's pink play-castle.

"And then the princess was trapped inside. For everyone who dared to face the terrible creature outside had not returned and never would." Lilly narrated before giggling evilly.

Dean felt a shiver go down his spine and a weird awareness kick in. It felt like he was flexing muscles that hadn't been used in a very long time. However he sat quietly as he watched the light of the room cast a shadow of the girl pacing around the perimeter as she pretended to be the horrible creature she narrated about.

Just then Lilly popped her head in through the fabric door, effectively pulling Dean from this thoughts. "Can I have ice cream now?"

Dean smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Sure, let's go upstairs

As Dean follows Lily through the living room and to the kitchen he hears giggles and soft laughter. She proceeds ahead of him and he sees her head straight to the fridge and pull open the left hand door and grab the pail of bubblegum ice cream. Dean stops in the doorframe and listens to the sounds. He can tell it's Sam and Ruby.

Lily seems to be unaware of his presence until she stalks up to him, her arms crossed and brow furrowed. "You said I could have ice cream, but you're not helping and I can't reach the bowls."

Dean forces a smile. The kid was seriously starting to give him the creeps. "I got it covered." He says as he walks over and grabs a bowl from cupboard and serves out spoonfuls of ice cream. The whole time trying to ignore the happy sounds coming from behind him, the sounds of laughter and soft spoken words are killing him as memories of Abby flood his mind.

He hands Lily the bowl of ice cream, "thanks Dean." She says sweetly before grabbing the bowl and racing to the dining room table to join her parents. Dean snaps the lid back on to the bucket and turns away from the cupboard to walk back to the fridge and put it away. When he does his eyes meet Sam's and he sees Sam's face change.

"Dean, come join us." Sam says pulling out one of his brilliant smiles.

Dean doesn't answer right away and continues to put the ice cream away. Shoving his hands in his pockets he walks back around the corner to the end of the dining room table. "Going to go for a walk, stretch my legs." He says looking at Sam's face and seeing worry there, but he also sees the pure happiness of having his family back. He manages a smile, "don't worry I'll be back soon."

He quickly spins on his heal and slips out the glass sliding doors around the other side of the kitchen counters and island, away from the dining room table. He heads to the back gate of the fenced in yard. It clicks quietly as it latches itself behind him. The gravel crunches under his shoes and he starts to mindlessly stroll down the alley to the right and towards his house.

He can't help but stare at the house that was his and he called home but now looks abandoned and betrayed. The lights are off and shutters drawn, lace and curtains blocking the windows. His gaze is captured as his feet guide him further down the alley and to the point where you can't see it anymore.

Dean stops as he comes to the mouth of the alley. The loose gravel is piling up there and spilling across the sidewalk. He didn't know where to go. He hadn't really wanted to go for a walk but he couldn't stay and watch Sam have his happy family, when he didn't have any family right now. So he starts to go left and walk towards the end of the crescent but quickly stops.

He looks over his shoulder. Nothing is there but he has this sense. He shakes off the feeling of old reflexes waking up and continues around the bend of the road. He watches as his house starts to come back into view. Dean can't help it, he starts walking towards the house.

He soon reaches the front door and gently places a hand on the handle. He feels as if its pumping energy into his body, as if it's storing up for some massive realization, some epiphany it's planning for.

Trying to ignore the sensation he digs out his keys for the house and unlocks the front door. The clicks of the locks seem to echo in the entranceway. All the shutters are drawn but the curtains in the living room allow for the daylight to shine in and create a light source that seemed to creep around the corner, through the kitchen and down the hallway towards the bedrooms.

Dean toes off his shoes, drops his keys in the bowl by the door and hangs up his coat in the hall closet. If he was going to walk in this house he was going to do it the way he always had.

Walking slowly he makes his way to the master bedroom, he can't bring himself to call it 'their' bedroom because now he knows it wasn't just his and Abby's room. Abby had allowed it to be tainted.

He goes to the closet. It looks emptier since the last time he saw it. He tries not to think of how it's because some of Abby's clothes are missing. Instead he grabs a t-shirt of his. It's the matching AC/DC shirt to hers. Tears start to well in his eyes. He doesn't want any of these clothes.

He slowly shuts the doors and turns to let his eyes sweep the room. Pictures of them litter the room. Each one is more painful than the last.

Then there's a soft knock on the bedroom door, "hey," comes the soft tone of Sam's voice. "I thought I might find you here."

Dean just stars at Sam. He can't formulate any words as he tries to comprehend why in all this chaos Sam refuses to leave his side. What troubles him more is his ever growing bond for the man, he was starting to consider Sam the brother he never had and it frightened him to no end but at the same time it was like he was finally coming home after years on the run.

"You okay Dean?" Sam says, concern written all over his face.

"No. I'm far from okay."

"Wanna get out of here?" Sam offers.

Dean ponders it for a second, "yeah. There's nothing here I want anymore." He notices an unfamiliar and almost gleeful expression flash across Sam's face before it's replaced with understanding.

Sam nods and walks back down the hallway towards the door. Dean is right behind him.

He's just shrugging on his coat, always the last off and the last on, when the soft light coming through the living room windows catches his eyes. He's mesmerized for a second, caught in an illusion of sorts.

He can imagine Abby sitting on the couch. She's laughing and giggling as she's peppered with kisses and soft touches. It's not his hands or lips giving the pleasure but those of Nate's.

A hand softly rests on Dean's shoulder, pulling him from his hallucination. He looks over his shoulder to see Sam. He looks back once more at the light cast over the couch knowing he'd never see this house with the same eyes again.

Bela wakes up by herself on the couch. The sun is shining through the curtains of the living room, but it appears to only be about seven or eight in the morning. She sits up and tries to work out the stiffness she feels in her body. Getting up she makes her way to the kitchen. It's only a handful of steps to the archway connecting the two rooms. When she reaches it she can see Nate standing with her back to her, he's reaching for something near the very top of the cupboard.

"Looks like you need to grow," She says causally. Nate looks over his shoulder and smiles before stretching one more time and finally capturing what he was after.

Bela recognizes the object in his hand as a hex bag. He walks past her and sets it on the table. Before backtracking and giving her a kiss on the head, "sleep well?" He asks before going to the coffee machine and topping off his mug sitting beside it.

She wraps her arms around herself, "well enough."

Nate nods, "understandable."

Bela turns and sits on the closest kitchen table chair. "Where's Andy?"

"She ran out to get supplies. She said she didn't sleep well last night so she was up researching ideas, theories, and spells." He replies with a completely relaxed tone as he lounges against the counter, mug of coffee in hand.

"Did that help?"

Nate sets his mug down beside him, "not really. It gave her all the same information she already knew."

Bela tries not to let on but the small glimmer of hope she's holding on to is starting to fade with each passing day.

"Bells," Nate says walking over and sitting on the chair beside her. "Smile for me."

She looks at him like he's gone crazy, "why, what's left to smile for?"

"Well for one Andy's found a way to get Dean's memories back."

Then Bela really smiles, "what!" she exclaims excitedly. Nate smiles with her. "How? When?" She continues.

"We didn't want to get your hopes up to only crush them but shortly after we found out you and Dean were still around Andy managed to stumble on an ancient spell that allows the taker to poke around in someone's brain. Basically it's a stronger version of dream walking with the African Dream Root." Nate sums up, "she's been working on it constantly ever since to figure out if we can use it to break down the walls trapping all of Dean's old memories."

Bela has tears in her eyes. Finally they had a chance at doing the impossible.

**TBC...**


	22. Memories

**-September 20th 2010-**

**REVIEWS**

**Nadin14400:**** You're so welcome hon! I'm so honoured by your unwavering faith in the story, it means a lot to me. Haha yeah I couldn't help but chuckle when that scene popped into my head. Oh they've found a way, whether it will help Dean or not is yet to be determined... read below to get the beginning clue 3**

**DeanWinchesterluver91:**** Thanks so much for the review! Comments make me uber happy :) haha. Yes Dean's memory... that is a big question yet to be revealed. Read below to get the beginning clue.**

**P.S. Don't forget to follow me on twitter tasha8694 : ****.com/tasha8694**

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean Winchester, Bela Talbot, Ruby, and Lilith characters belong to the creators of Supernatural. Nathaniel "Nate" Anthony Jensen Landon, Andrea "Andy" Lee Parker, Georgina, and Damon characters belong to me.**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

**Chapter 21: Memories**

Bela, Nate and Andy are all sitting in a circle around white, black and blue candles. The room is full of different scents from herbs, spices and oils. There are small bowls of mixed spices and other granulated substances. A couple were placed around the candles and the rest were placed due North, South, West, and East. The lights were off but the glow of the candles cast and warm and eerie glow on them all.

Andy had arrived back just after lunch and Bela wanted to bombard her with questions but she was too afraid to interrupt. Andy had a different vibe. Her makeup was darker than before, her hair was just as straight as the day Bela met her with the underlying hair so black it was almost absorbing any light near it. She seemed intense and focused on what she was preparing. Instead Bela watched from afar.

Andy broke Bela from her thoughts as she stood up, "I need you too to sit directly facing west and east across from each other. They nod and reposition. "Join hands," she continues as she grabs a small dish of powder that seems to glow blue like moon beams. They join hands over the candle flames. Andy begins to kneel and mutter a chant or spell under her breath.

Both Bela and Nate know their roles if things get out of hand.

Andy closes her eyes and takes some of the powder in her hand. Then she places her left hand on Bela's temple. Her chant speeds up before she abruptly stops. Her eyes fly open and she drops the powder into the flames.

Sam's driving. The soft comforting rumble of the Impala is soothing away all of Dean's worries for the time being. His eyes are glazed and he barely acknowledges the passing scenery.

The Impala comes to a stop and Dean pulls himself from his fogginess of non-thought. "Where are we?" he asks as he takes in the surroundings.

The ground disappears over a ledge you can just see over the hood of the Impala. The view it leaves is almost indescribable. In one direction you can see the edge of the city as if it was a stamp of human dreams and engineering. Then after the border it is just hills filled with trees and grass, with a skyline so blue it looks fake. The other side is more hills eventually leading to the mountains. Dean can only imagine what sunset must look like here along with the twinkling lights of the city.

"This is where I like to come to think when I'm in this city on business." Sam says, answering Dean's question.

"So you're here often then," Dean says turning to face him. Sam has his hands resting on the steering wheel. His face is relaxed and collected, but there is this sense of deep thought and calculation.

Sam turns to face Dean, a smile barely on his lips, "I'm here often enough."

Dean looks away, "you seem to have everything figured out. You have an amazing family. From what I can tell a job which allows you to travel, spend hours of time with your family and yet still supplies you with the money to completely rebuild homes whenever you want."

"You make it sound like I have everything I want, everything I'll ever need."

"Maybe that's my point." Dean says before getting out of the impala. Sam follows suit, watching Dean with concern. Dean runs a hand down his face, "why are you so interested in me Sam? I mean you show up out of nowhere just when my marriage falls apart. You act like you've known me your whole life. So tell me why I feel like I could trust you with my life, like I've known you my entire life when you moved in only three weeks ago."

"You'd never believe me."

"Try me." Dean says, determination in his eyes.

The second the powder hits the flames they shoot up. Andy's right hand touches her temple and her left still caresses the side of Bela's face. She's not sure if it's possible but Bela feels as if her memories and rushing out of her and into Andy, as if a copy is being taken.

Dean collapses forward on the Impala. He feels like his brain is on fire and his skull is being split in two. Images and sounds overload his consciousness and he cradles his head in his hands. He can feel Sam's hands on his shoulder can vaguely make out he is yelling at him to ask if he's okay. There's a blinding light and all Dean can see is white. Suddenly memories fly past his eyes at light speed but he can comprehend everything.

The pain, fear, and guilt of all the people he couldn't save. The burden of his family, of failing to save Sam when he tried so damn hard and how his deal was the only way to keep that promise. All the love, joy, and happiness of his family and all the people they had saved over the years.

The assault stops and Dean is left in a scene out of the matrix. He's standing in a white space that seems to have no end, no edges, and no dimensions. There are rows and rows of shelves with cases that look like DVDs. There's a girl standing at the end of the row he's in. She's not paying attention to him but she has a few of the black cases in her hands. She's putting them on the shelves filling the last gap in the shelves.

"Who are you? And why are we here?" Dean asks, taking cautious steps towards her.

She places the last case on the shelf and turns to him, "the name's Andy. You can thank me later."

And before Dean can question further it all fades. The real word fades in and the blurry image of the impala clears as his focus sharpens.

"Dean!" Sam sounds scared beyond belief.

"Sammy?" Dean sounds hesitant. Tears form in his eyes as he looks over his shoulder. A tear slips down his cheek, "I remember, everything."

The candles suddenly blow out without any windows in the room. Andy relinquishes her grasp and stands, "it's over. Go home Bela," she says flatly and then exits out the door.

Nate and Bela can barely see each other in the dark but he nods and they stand. "Did it work?" She's almost afraid to ask.

"It's Andy, how could it not work?" Nate replies as if he's convincing himself too before he exits the room.

Bela is shaky as she parks outside her and Dean's house. She steps out and stares at the house. How could four walls and a roof be so full of secrets, hopes, and broken dreams? She keeps her eyes on the door as she paces towards it. She reaches the door and it's ajar. She pushes it open with a deafening silence. She walks into the kitchen, everything is as she left it but a warm yellow light spills down the hallway out of her office.

Time seems to slow as she walks to the doorframe. Dean is sitting at her desk and reading something on the computer screen.

She's scared, what if he's not back. "That has a password."

"I know. It was my real birthday." He says turning to her, eyes blank.

Tears rush to her eyes, "Dean," she breathes. She can't move. She's too afraid to move a muscle.

Without word Dean gets up and purposefully walks up to her and violently grabs the sides of her face, "Bela," he breathes hard, "God I missed you," he says before crushing their lips together.

**TBC...**


End file.
